I Wish It Was Different
by deal-with-it
Summary: *under differ. name; small sene added in ch. 11* inuyasha hurt kagome deeply, and she goes to her time and seals the well. time passes, and inu and the gang are in for a suprise! COMPLETED
1. The Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha...bla, bla....yea, yea  
*This story is dedicated to my friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 1 "The Hurt"  
  
  
The sun was covered up by the dark, stormy rain clouds. Kagome shivered slightly when a bit of wind blew on her   
exposed legs.   
  
*I should of wore pants.* She thought.   
  
Kagome was searching for Inu Yasha due to the fact he sulked because everyone who didn't have demon blood in them   
wanted to rest a bit in Kaede's village.   
  
*All he thinks about are those stupid Shikon shards!* Kagome continued to think. *And.... Kikyo.*  
  
At the thought of the living-dead miko, Kagome was once again forced to relive that painful memory of Inu Yasha   
holding Kikyo under the tree he was pinned on.   
  
*How romantic.* Kagome thought bitterly. *But, I may not have his heart, but at least I share some portion of his life.*   
  
Kagome saw a familiar red kimono standing near Goshinboku. Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha's ears twitched, indicating   
that he knew she was there.  
  
"What is it, wench?"  
  
Kagome sighed. *I wish he'd use my real name.* "I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"Just great." Kagome undoubtedly heard the extreme sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"But you're not so great."  
  
"Just leave it at that, bitch!"  
  
"I just wanted to know how you were doing! And then you start biting my freak'n head off!" Kagome's voice pitch started   
to rise.  
  
"WELL IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! EVEN IF IT WAS, I STILL WOULDN'T TELL YOU!"  
  
Kagome was about to say something when she sensed something. It was a certain thought Kagome couldn't shake off.   
  
"Kikyo was here, wasn't she?"  
  
Inu Yasha just looked at her hard. Kagome continued, "She left a few seconds before I arrived, didn't she?" Kagome's   
voice was but a whisper, however, Inu Yasha's sensitive ears picked it up.  
  
Inu Yasha still didn't say anything. "What happened between you and her?"   
  
This was when Inu Yasha glared at her with the most cold eyes Kagome had ever seen. She winced at the sight of them,   
and if he decided to attack her, she wouldn't be able to get her vocal cords to work in time to say "Osuwari."  
  
"It's none of your damn business." Inu Yasha exclaimed calmly. A little too calmly.   
  
Kagome couldn't say anything. Her voice died on her. What happened between them? Is Inu Yasha relived Kikyo left   
only seconds before Kagome arrived? Or was he.... annoyed of her?  
  
"I just...." Kagome continued. "I just wanted to know that's all."   
  
What Kagome meant, and failed to mention, was that she meant she just wanted to know if Inu Yasha was all right. She   
would have left. She would have continued the Shard hunt with Inu Yasha and the others, had Inu Yasha not thought Kagome   
wanted to know what happened between him and Kikyo.  
  
"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, WENCH! IT NEVER WAS AND IT NEVER WILL BE!"  
  
"I JUST MEANT--"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US IS STRICTLY FOR ME AND KIKYO TO KNOW! I DON'T NEED YOU, SOME STUPID CHILD, ASKING ME ABOUT MY   
LOVE LIFE! YOUR JUST SOME STUPID REINCARNATION WHOM MAKES EVERYONE MISERABLE! AND I WISH YOU HAD THE DECENCY TO REALIZE YOU   
DON'T HAVE A PURPOSE HERE, AND YOU LEAVE US ALONE!"  
  
Kagome felt numb all over. His words playing over and over in her head, engraving them unwillingly into her brain. She   
knew she would remember them for the rest of her life. And for the first time, Kagome couldn't cry. She was like an old,   
dried up well that stopped giving water.  
  
All Kagome could do was numbly nod her head, not looking at Inu Yasha, and headed back for the village.  
When Kagome got to her destination, she grabbed her yellow back pack, figuring that saying good-bye to everyone would be   
too painful, and grabbed her bows and arrows. She took the Shikon shards off her neck, and placed it in Kaede's futon.   
Kagome headed to the bone well as fast as she could.  
  
Kagome threw her back pack over the well, and jumped through, not knowing Inu Yasha was watching her the whole time,   
disguised within the trees. Inu Yasha ran to the well, wondering why he was going to try to stop Kagome.  
Kagome worked as fast as she could. As soon as she got to her time, she climbed out of the well, threw her pack down,   
and prepared to shoot and arrow at the well.  
Inu Yasha was almost there. All he had to do was make a leap into the well, get to Kagome's time, and drag her back   
kicking and screaming.  
Kagome shot the arrow into the well. As soon as she did, a bright pink light erupted and surrounded the well.  
Inu Yasha was slammed on the ground as pink light erupted and surrounded the well. "What the hell?!" Inu Yasha got   
back on his feet, feeling like he had just been sat. He looked at the magic the shot up from the well to the Heavens.   
He knew what it was, and he looked on in disbelief. She was gone.  
  
Kagome sealed the well.   
  
Forever.  
To Be Continued....  
Sorry 'bout leaving ya hanging, and sorry the chapter was so short! Do you hate me? (makes puppy eyes). Only one person   
knows what is going to happen! Hi Jamie-kun! Please, please, please, read and review!! love ya!! ^_^  
  
Lemon_Queen_69 ^.^ 


	2. The Changes

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. SO THERE!!  
*This story is dedicated to a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 2: "The Changes"  
"Sanbi! It's time for breakfast!" a mother yelled to her daughter, whom was up stairs.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Okaa-san! I'm not hungry!" the girl, Sanbi, yelled back.  
  
"You have to eat something!" the woman argued.  
  
"I know." the girl whispered to herself. Suddenly a decent meal would actually sound good. Sanbi's stomach started to   
growl. "I'm coming, Okaa-san!" Sanbi put the items she was looking at back into the cardboard box. "Anma-chan..."   
Sanbi's eyes began to water. She quickly choked back her tears, then went down stairs. There, her father was already at   
the table with his newspaper in his face, and her mother at the stove.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu." Sanbi greeted, trying to be cheerful. Her father nodded his head, still buried in the paper, and her   
mother turned around to greet her with a smile.   
  
"Do you want eggs, Miroku?" her mother asked her father.   
  
"Iie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Everything went silent from there. Sanbi watched the toast pop up from the toaster. Her gray-blue eyes the went to her   
breakfast in front of her. *Anma-chan always made breakfast...* Sanbi thought, as she tucked a stray lock of coal-black   
hair behind her ear. *Anma-chan, I miss you already... why did you have to go?* Sanbi blinked the tears away. *Speaking of   
Anma-chan, I still have to go through the items she left me.*  
  
"Daijiobu, Sanbi?"  
  
"Huh?" Sanbi looked up at her mother.  
  
"You're very quiet. Are you thinking of Kagome-san?"  
  
Sanbi nodded her answer. Her mother hugged her.   
  
"Gomen nasai. I know you were close to her." Sanbi's mother continued cooking.  
  
"Yes, I know. Well, thanks for breakfast, Kaa-san."  
  
"But you only took one bite!"  
  
"Yuki." Miroku told Sanbi's mother. "Let her be."  
Sanbi looked at all the boxes Kagome left her. *I'm even staying in her room when she was a girl.* Sanbi went   
over to a box she hadn't opened yet. On top there was a note by Kagome.  
Dear Granddaughter,  
  
I'm leaving my precious possessions in your care. Remember I told you all about Sengoku Jidai? All about Inu Yasha,   
Miroku (whom your father is named after), Sango, Shippou, and all the others? Well, here is proof that everything I   
told you was true. If you feel like going to Sengoku Jidai, be sure to take these contents with you, pull the arrow   
out of the well, and proceed from there.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Anma-chan  
Sanbi put the note down, and opened the box. Inside was a yellow backpack, that looked basically new. The bulging   
contents were removed, however. There was bows and an arrow, and something shining in a small, glass container. Sanbi   
carefully took it out and held it up. It was a piece of something pink, and a pink aura surrounded it. *A Shikon shard?!*   
Sanbi couldn't believe that all Kagome told her was true.  
  
*It can't be true! It just can't be!* Sanbi thought wildly to herself. *But there is only one way to find out!*   
  
Sanbi grabbed the yellow backpack, stuffed it full of clothes, put the Shikon shard into it's side pocket, grabbed the   
arrows and bow, and ran down stairs.  
  
"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" They were at a shrine, praying.  
  
"Yes dear?" Yuki asked her daughter.  
  
"I'm going to be gone for a while, so please call my school and tell them I died, k?"  
  
"Okay, dear. Have a good time!"  
  
*My parents are SO weird!* With that last thought, Sanbi ran out to the shrine.  
Sanbi removed the boards that boarded the shrine up. Sanbi stepped quickly inside, and closed it behind her. She looked   
into the dim light and saw the arrow. Old memories refilled her mind....  
"Anma-chan? What is that arrow doing in this well?" a five year old Sanbi asked her grandmother.  
  
"To seal it up, Saiai-chan."  
  
"Who put it there?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Naze?"  
  
An old Kagome sighed. The wrinkles under her eyes made her look even more tired. "To keep myself away. Now, you are not   
to come back down here any more, ne? Would you like me to tell you a story about a Dog Demon named Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Anma-chan! I love stories!"  
Sanbi shook her head. *No time for this!*  
  
Sanbi ran down the stairs and pulled the arrow out. A bright pink light shot out from the well, and to the Heavens,   
then disappeared. Sanbi looked down into the well, held her breath, and jumped in.   
  
*I hope you're right, Anma-chan.*  
A figure shot straight up when it saw the bright pink light disappear from the well in Inu Yasha forest.   
*What the hell?! Kagome?! Are you back?!*  
A tired Sanbi climbed out of the well, and looked around. *A dream?! This has to be a dream! Must of happened when I hit   
my head.*  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustling of bushes, and a demon, six feet tall, with horns growing out of it's head, came into the   
clearing.  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!!!" Sanbi freaked when she saw the ugly demon. Yellow drool dripping from it's mouth, while it yelled,   
  
"Shikon no Tama! Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"What?! I don't--" Sanbi gasped when she remembered the piece of the jewel in the yellow pack.   
  
"SHIKON NO TAMA!" The demon screamed again, and this time, Sanbi took off running, remembering what Kagome told her   
about demons. The six foot demon had no trouble catching up with her. Sanbi looked behind her, her heart pounding,   
ready to burst from her chest. Her lungs ached for air as she pushed herself harder to run.  
  
"Somebody help me..." Sanbi whispered to herself, then in a desperate need she shouted, "SOMEBODY HELP   
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
There was no mistake in that sent of her's. His ears picked up a shout, "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"Keh. So the wench got herself in trouble yet again?" And he took off toward the cry.  
The ugly demon raised his clawed hand to smash Sanbi to bits, when suddenly, a red streak rushed between the demon and   
Sanbi.   
  
Sanbi looked behind her to see a dog-like boy, with cute, fluffy ears on his head (AN: ^_^), blocking the demon's path   
to her. The dog demon pulled out a sword, that transformed into a huge fang.  
  
*Eh? Is this what Anma-chan told me about? 'The Tesuiguia' I think she called it?*  
  
The dog demon took one swing, and the six foot demon was dissipated into dust by a bright, white light.  
  
The dog demon sheathed the sword into a sheath that was WAY too small for it, however, it still sheathed. The demon   
boy turned and looked at Sanbi. His intense yellow eyes looked down at the girl, and the light wind blew strands of   
silver hair this way and that.  
  
Sanbi had to hold some of her hair away from her face, while she looked at this character Kagome told her so much about.  
  
"A-Are you Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Keh. Are you loosing your memory, wench?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Sanbi yelled at the poor bewildered dog demon. "I COULD OF HANDLED THAT PATHETIC   
EXCUSE OF A DEMON MYSELF!"  
  
"Not from where I'm standing!"  
  
Sanbi's eyes looked at Inu Yasha's head. His ears twitched. *I want to touch them...* Sanbi thought as she walked   
up to Inu Yasha and started playing with his ears. Inu Yasha pulled back and glared.  
  
"Don't play with my ears, Kagome!"  
  
"Ma-Matte yo! I'm not--"  
  
Suddenly, three figures appeared out of the bushes. One was a girl who had a HUGE boomerang on her back, and a cat   
with two tails that stood faithfully by her side. The other was a kitsune pup, with a bushy tail. The other one was a   
very cute (AN: ^_^) young man who wore Buddhist priest type clothes, and carried a staff in his hand.  
  
Sanbi only knew them by description as Sango, Shippou, and Miroku. Suddenly, the kitsune fox got very excited.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!" he cried out with glee, and hugged Sanbi.  
  
"Shi-Shippou?"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Sango? Miroku?"  
  
All of them nodded. "This has to be a dream! You guys aren't real!"  
  
"Oi, Kagome! Did you suddenly get stupid?!" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Ma-Matte yo!" Sanbi exclaimed as she set Shippou down on the ground. "I'm not Kagome! Ore wa, Sanbi! I'm Kagome's   
granddaughter!"  
  
(ore wa = (oh-lre) (wah) impolite slang for "I am...")  
(AN: Should I be mean, and stop here? *Thinks* Nah! I'll continue! ^_^)  
"Musaka, kono ama!" Inu Yasha yelled. "It's only been two months!"  
  
"No! It's been 50 years!" Sanbi cried out.  
(musaka (muh-sah-kah) = no way!)  
Everyone was gathered in Kaede's hut. The old woman was in deep thought. "Now, child," Kaede said to Sanbi. "Are you   
sure you have everything about this tale correct? One little piece of information may be important."  
  
Sanbi nodded her head. "Just like I said. Anma-chan was upset, she went back to her time, and shot an arrow into the   
well."  
  
"What do you think, Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hmm. It appears that the arrow Kagome shot into the well made time here slower, while her time was quickened."  
  
"So Kagome is an old hag like you, Kaede-baabaa?"  
  
"That was really rude, Inu Yasha." Sanbi told him. Inu Yasha just stared with a blank expression. *Kagome would have   
said the same thing...* he thought.  
  
"Keh. Like I care!"  
  
"Well, you should start caring!" Sango yelled at him. "With out Kagome, how are we supposed to finnish the mission?!"  
  
"You mean a shard detector?" Shippou asked.  
  
Everyone turned to Sanbi. "Uh, I don't know about that. I don't even know how to sense them."  
  
"Oh, great!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. "Just great! Well, we'll just have to deal with what we have."  
  
"Oi! Kusore! I never agreed with this job!"  
  
(kusore (koo-soh-lre) = shit head)  
  
"Well, deal with it now!"  
  
"I don't have to!"  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, then I'll make you, bitch!"  
  
"Then make me!"  
  
"As long as Sanbi-sama is collecting shards with us, Inu Yasha," Miroku told them, "try to get along with her."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"And while you're here, Sanbi-sama," Miroku took her hands in his. "I humbly ask you, will you bare my child?"  
  
"Eh?!" Sanbi squeaked out.   
  
Miroku suddenly had a huge, throbbing lump on his head because of Sango's boomerang.  
  
"You even ask Kagome's cursed lineage, leech?" Inu Yasha asked trying not to be suprised.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" he turned to Sanbi.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I want to try something. Try to stand in an open space. Good! Like that! Inu Yasha! OSUWARI!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha went crashing to the ground, his curses muffled by the ground.  
  
"If I may ask, Sanbi-chan," Sango started. "I noticed you are wearing boy's clothing. May I know why?"  
  
Sanbi shrugged. "I'm just that way."  
  
Inu Yasha got up off the ground. "If you even think of saying 'osuwari' during the mission, you better think twice,   
tomboy!"  
  
Sanbi looked at him calmly. "Osuwari."  
To Be Continued....  
Next chapter: Ch. 3 "Homesick Already?!"  
AN: Well, do you like so far? And thank you SOOOO much for those who are reviewing!! my responses are under the   
Japanese Vocab, k? You guys are great!! ^_^  
Japanese Vocabulary:  
  
Oi=(guy slang) Hey!   
  
Matte yo=Wait!  
  
Sanbi=My joy; my life; or an endearment (AN: My character, Sanbi, is a tomboy)  
  
Kono ama=You dirty slut!  
  
Anma-chan=an endearing way of saying, "Grandma" or "Granny"  
  
Ohayo Gazamasu=Good morning!  
  
Daijobu=are you ok?  
  
Kaa-san=mom; mother  
  
Tou-san=dad; father  
Resposes:  
Emily Jones: Just so you and everyone else knows, Inu Yasha isn't the bad dude here. He yelled at her for a reason.   
But, yea, he messed up!  
  
YMK: Well, Inu Yasha doesn't know much about how Kagome is.... yet ^_^  
  
Animaniac Girl: That would be an interesting story... do you have fan fic based on that? By the way, did you know   
that "Inu-chan" is Japanese for "Pup" or "Puppy"? It's true! ^_^  
  
Nea: Thank you! ^_^  
  
rEbEcCa: I'm glad you like it so far! ^_^   
  
miyomi-sama: I'll try to make it a happy ending, but please don't hate me if it doesn't turn out that great...   
*makes puppy eyes*  
  
Inuyasha: I'm working on the 3rd chapter as we speak! ^_^  
  
darkangelfrmhell: Sankyou! ^_^  
  
Solus Nox: Sure thing!  
  
Twin Star of Suzaku: Well, I did update! ^_^  
  
notaningen: I'm working on the third chapter!  
  
Kurisutara: I know what you mean. I also hate it when Inu Yasha and Kagome hurt each other... sniff They're   
like fire and water. They can't go near each other without getting hurt...  
  
sk8ergurl3789: *cowers* Gomen nasai! But I wrote back, ne?  
  
Kayo: uh... was this chapter good enough?  
  
Zelda Gwyn: I'm writing the 3rd!   
Thank you to all who took their time to read and review! You guys make me sooo happy!! ^_^ 


	3. Homesick Already!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it (unfortunately)  
*This story is dedicated to a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 3: "Homesick Already?!"  
She ran to them as fast as she could. The lack of air made her lungs ache. He was hurting her! She had to stop him!   
The woman being choked turned to the girl trying to reach them.  
  
"Sanbi..." the woman barely whispered.  
  
The man's hands around her neck tightened, and the woman made a choking sound.   
  
"NO! STOP HURTING HER!"  
  
The woman looked at Sanbi desperately. "No, Saiai-chan... run away!"  
  
"I WON'T! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"  
  
Sanbi jumped at the man still choking the woman. She had to stop him!  
Sanbi shot straight up from her sleeping bag. The camp fire was still going, however, it was still dark. *A dream....*   
Sanbi thought to herself. *It was just a dream....*  
  
"You looked like you were having a nightmare." a voice told her.   
  
Sanbi looked around. Miroku, Shippou, and Sango were still asleep. That meant the voice belong to none other than   
Inu Yasha.  
  
"It was that and nothing more!" Sanbi snapped at him.  
  
"You know, you're just like Kagome! You're personalities are the same! You look the same! Why did you have to look like   
her?!" Inu Yasha clamped his mouth shut, but the words were already out.  
  
Sanbi stared at Inu Yasha. What was he saying?! Was Inu Yasha annoyed of her because she looked exactly like Kagome?  
  
A strange sense of dajia vu came to Sanbi. Her Anma-chan told her often of Inu Yasha's annoyance with her because she   
looked so much like a miko woman named Kikyo. Sanbi looked a bit further passed the statement. Could it be that Inu Yasha   
was actually.... in LOVE with Kagome?!  
  
Sanbi wanted to laugh at herself. Though Kagome, her Anma-chan, told her about the many adventures she had with Inu Yasha   
and the gang, never once did Kagome dig deeper into the more intimate parts between her and Inu Yasha.  
  
Sanbi, herself, was at fault as well. She always thought the stories she heard from Kagome were just, well, stories. Sanbi   
always thought it was Kagome's little dream world to help her escape from her... current one. As Kagome got deeper into the   
details as Sanbi got older, Sanbi was beginning to think Kagome was crazy!  
  
Sure, she admitted to Sanbi her deepest emotion towards Inu Yasha, and something else as well, but, never did Kagome   
mention the intimacy that occurred.... if there was even THAT in their complicated relationship! So Sanbi answered in the   
best way she could.  
  
"Because of a little thing called 'genes'."  
  
"What the hell are 'genes'?!"  
  
"It's every person's genetic make up."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Sanbi like she was an alien from outer space, with 20 heads, and she was breathing fire. Sanbi sighed.  
  
"You see how your hair is silver?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"Well, you inherited that from one of your parents. The claws on your hands, you inherited it. All of these are 'genes'.   
The color of your eyes...."  
  
Sanbi trailed off as she looked deep into Inu Yasha's golden-yellow eyes. Those intense yellow eyes held mystery, and   
emotions Sanbi never even thought existed. They were just as Kagome described them, and more.   
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
Inu Yasha's rude statement snapped Sanbi out of her trance.   
  
"Uh, well," Sanbi continued. "2+2=6."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her.   
  
"Right." he continued. Sanbi realized what subject they were on.  
  
"Oh, yea! Well, sometimes genes can skip a generation, and that's how I look like Anma-chan. Though, I have no idea how   
that is possible with the issue of Anma-chan being a reincarnation of Kikyo, but--"  
  
Sanbi cut herself shot when she looked ay Inu Yasha. He looked like a mixture of anger and disappointment.  
  
"How do you know about Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked a little too calmly.  
  
"How else? Anma-chan told me."  
  
"That wench told you about her?! What else?!"  
  
Sanbi was taken back by Inu Yasha's outburst.  
  
"Why are you taking it so defensively?! She was tricked by Naraku, and you were tricked by him as well! What is so Earth   
shattering about that?!"  
  
Sanbi, of course, knew more about the issue with Kikyo then she was willing to tell Inu Yasha. But just for now, she was   
going to act like she didn't know more than that.  
  
"OH?! AND SHE EVEN TOLD YOU ABOUT NARAKU?!"  
  
Sanbi shushed him, and looked at the three still sleeping soundly. Were they used to it?! Or are they fake-sleeping?!  
  
"Hai. So I know who we are dealing with."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Sanbi for a while again.  
  
"Keh! You have NO idea who we are dealing with, little girl!"  
  
"Anma-chan gave me a crash course."  
  
"That still isn't as bad as having personal experience about him! Even Kagome had no idea who she was up against, so I   
don't expect you to know!"  
  
"I can take a wild guess!"  
  
"And guessing is all you are going to be doing! Just when you thought you had him figured out, Naraku keeps handing out   
surprises like candy!"  
  
"..... Is he really that bad?"  
  
"Keh. You don't know the HALF of it!"  
  
Sanbi thought about that for a while.  
  
"Did he have anything to do with Kikyo the night Anma-chan was hurt and went back to our time permanently?"   
  
Sanbi suddenly realized her mouth had run away from her, and she blurted out the fact that she knew more about Kikyo than   
Inu Yasha probably wanted her to know. Already she could see steam coming out of Inu Yasha's dog ears.  
  
"Uh, well, what I meant was--"  
  
"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, WENCH!"  
  
Again, Sanbi had a strange sense of daija vu. Kagome told her the same lines Inu Yasha said that fateful night. Instead of   
arguing with him, mostly because she sympathize with the half breed, she decided to let the subject drop.  
  
"You're right. It is none of my business. Gomen nasai."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Sanbi again. Had he heard right?! Then it hit him. While Kagome would have challenged him, Sanbi was   
more submissive. And the look in her eyes... the desperate loneliness was the exact same loneliness Kikyo had. The same   
loneliness that made Inu Yasha fall for Kikyo due to the fact he, himself, was also lonely.   
  
Could it be possible everyone made a mistake, and Kagome wasn't the reincarnation of Kikyo, but this Sanbi person? Inu   
Yasha decided to test this new theory.  
  
"Keh! You talk too much!"  
  
"Hai... I suppose I do..."  
  
There it was again! The deep loneliness in her eyes that Kikyo gave him so many years ago. But Kikyo had a reason to be   
lonely! She had to be human, yet act as though she wasn't human in order to protect the Shikon no Tama from so many demons.   
What was this girl's reason to be lonely?!  
  
"It's getting lighter." Sanbi told the hanyou in a soft voice. "Perhaps I should get some more sleep before we continue   
the quest."  
  
Sanbi settled back down in her futon. Inu Yasha watched her for a while, when he remembered what he was supposed to ask   
her in the first place.  
  
"Oi, Sanbi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Just what was it you were dreaming about?"  
  
"Oh.... nothing."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Oi, Sanbi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
".... Did Kagome ever talk about me... us?"  
  
After a while Sanbi didn't answer, and Inu Yasha thought she was asleep. He was about to go back to his place on a tree   
branch.  
  
"All the time."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"She talked about you all the time." Sanbi repeated herself. "She never stopped thinking about you... and about everyone   
here. She said she was sorry for what she did."  
  
*It wasn't her fault.* Inu Yasha thought to himself.  
  
"She wanted to return. She wanted to return so desperately that she cried out your name in her sleep... I even offered to   
come back with her, but something was holding her back... Anma-chan loved you, Inu Yasha. She loved you."  
  
Inu Yasha froze. Kagome was in LOVE with him?! *No! That can't be right! It just can't be!* Inu Yasha thought of all the   
times Kagome cared about him. How she was always worried about him. Then it hit him. Kagome is in love with him! Why didn't   
he see it before?!  
  
All the times she felt hurt because she constantly found Kikyo in his arms. Inu Yasha felt a pang of guilt in his side,   
and it traveled up his spine. In desperation to get rid of this agonizing guilt and loneliness, Inu Yasha looked down at   
Sanbi.  
  
"Oi, Sanbi?" Inu Yasha uncharacteristically whispered softly. After Sanbi didn't answer again for a while, Inu Yasha   
thought she was finally asleep.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you lonely?"  
  
Again, Sanbi didn't answer right away, which was starting to annoy Inu Yasha. He was once again thinking of going back   
to his branch again.  
  
"Desperately."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm desperately lonely."  
  
"Oh." Inu Yasha leaned over Sanbi. Her eyes widened at the lack of space between them. "Naze?" Inu Yasha whispered. "Why?"  
  
Sanbi opened her mouth to answer him, but then it closed again. Instead, she sat up and wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha,   
and buried her face in his chest. The cold air nipped at her skin, though Sanbi could care less. She needed to feel human   
warmth. She needed to feel loved, fore she was truly, desperately lonely.  
  
Sanbi didn't let go of Inu Yasha as she laid back down on her futon. Inu Yasha blushed deeply as he realized how wrong   
this looked. Here he was, getting fresh with Kagome's granddaughter, whom he met only yesterday! Inu Yasha was about to   
yank himself from Sanbi's hold when she lightly pushed him away from her, yet kept him close.  
  
"Onegai. Please, Inu Yasha. Stay here and watch over me until I fall asleep. I feel safer that way."  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
But Sanbi just closed her heavy eyes, and called desperately for sleep to claim her once more. All the while, even when   
Sanbi was deep in dreamland, Inu Yasha watched over her. *Kagome,* Inu Yasha thought. *I swear to you, wherever you are, I   
swear I will protect your granddaughter for your sake.* And he put a hand on the hilt of Tesuiguia.  
The next morning, when the day was still young, Sanbi woke up with everyone else, acting as if nothing happened earlier   
in the morning. In fact, Inu Yasha acted as if nothing happened.  
  
"We'll head East." Inu Yasha told the group. "I heard rumors from that direction."  
  
"But that's away from the well!" Sanbi told the half demon.  
  
"Keh! Are you so worried about going home? Do you want to go home already?!"  
  
"Ano... yes... but I can stick it out."  
  
"Keh! You better! 'Cause if you go home, I'm going back there and dragging you back! You, or Kagome!"  
  
At the mention of Kagome, Sanbi became distraught, even though she tried to hide it.  
  
"I'm sure Anma-chan can't come, because it would be difficult for her to travel."  
  
"Is she that old?" Shippou asked, which got him some good knocks to the head from Inu Yasha.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"We are wasting time!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
The group traveled into a remote area filled with planes that stretched for miles. Inu Yasha occasionally sniffed the air.  
  
"Oi! Sanbi! Can you sense anything?"  
  
"What do you-"  
  
Suddenly, a huge pack of youkai surrounded the group. Inu Yasha pulled out a transformed Tesuiguia, while Sango got her   
boomerang ready, and Miroku started to unwrap the prayer beads around his hand. Sanbi suddenly became aware of a strange   
buzzing.  
  
"What is that buzzing?!" she asked.   
  
Miroku turned to her. "What?!"  
  
"I said, what is that buzzing?!"  
  
Miroku looked around, and sure enough, the demon wasps were surrounding the group and youkai. Miroku frowned and placed   
his beads back around his hand. In the mean time, Inu Yasha fought off the surrounding youkai, while everyone else dealt   
with the wasps.  
  
"Oi! Wench!" Inu Yasha called to Sanbi while dodging a youkai. "Where are the Shards?!"  
  
"I-I don't know!"  
  
"NANI?!" Inu Yasha dodged again. "DIDN'T THAT OTHER WENCH TELL YOU HOW TO DETECT THEM?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"BUT SHE HAD ENOUGH TIME TO TELL YOU--" Dodge! "ABOUT KIKYO?!" another dodge.  
  
"SHE SAID NEVER TO COME TO THIS TIME!"  
  
"AND YET YOU DID?!"  
  
Sanbi frowned even more. "I NEVER LISTEN TO ANYONE!"  
  
"I CAN TELL THAT!"  
  
Sanbi frowned even more. "I HOPE YOU GET SWALLOWED UP BY THAT YOUK--"  
  
Sanbi suddenly felt something. It was like something was pulling her vision to a certain spot on all the youkai's bodies.   
She saw shiny pink lights. *How can I sense them?!* She looked at Inu Yasha, who's fight was growing desperate. *But I have   
to help him! It's what Anma-chan would have done!*  
  
"Inu Yasha! There's a Shikon shard in that youkai's head!" Sanbi pointed to a youkai with sharp claws and fangs. Inu Yasha   
smirked. *She is good for something after all!*  
  
He brought Tesuiguia down. One more shard collected.  
  
"That one!"   
  
Swing. Another shard.  
  
"And that one!"  
  
Swing.  
  
"And that one!"  
  
Swing.  
  
It went on until all the youkai were destroyed, and then they collected the shards. After Inu Yasha counted the shards,   
he looked at Sanbi.  
  
"Well, you are good for something!"  
  
Sanbi was about to go off on the ungrateful half breed, when Sango stopped her. "You have to look through what he says.   
What he really is saying is, 'Thanks for your help, Sanbi! I couldn't have done it without you'!"   
  
Sanbi nodded. Suddenly, yet another youkai came out of the ground. This one was a twenty foot youkai with horns and   
sharp teeth, as well as claws. Inu Yasha pulled out a transformed Tesuiguia yet again, and leaped towards the youkai.   
The huge youkai bared it's sharp teeth, and smack Inu Yasha out of the way.  
Inu Yasha landed a couple feet from the huge youkai, and the demon towered over Inu Yasha. Just as the youkai was about   
to bring down the fatal blow with it's enormous claws, an arrow was suddenly shot into the youkai's throat. Then another   
through the jugular vein, and the fatal one through the head.  
  
The youkai fell backwards, and Inu Yasha got to his feet, looked behind him, and was surprised to see Sanbi with a bow   
in her hand, while her other hand was still in posing. Sanbi smiled at Inu Yasha.  
  
"You're right. I am good for something."  
  
Inu Yasha just growled at her. "Who taught you archery anyway?!"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Kagome." Shippou stated.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Inu Yasha pondered that more. While it took Kagome probably years to master archery, Sanbi was a master at it at the age   
of fifteen! Once again, Inu Yasha was pondering whether Sanbi was the true reincarnation of Kikyo.  
"Home! Home on the range!" Sanbi sang out loud, much to every else's misery. "Where the deer and the antelope play!   
Where no traffic is heard..... wait! I don't think that's right! Let me try to sing that again-"  
  
"NO!" everyone else in the group shouted at the same time.  
  
"How about another song?"  
  
"NO!" they shouted together again.  
  
"Aw! You guys are no fun!"  
  
"What isn't fun," Inu Yasha stated. "Is your singing!"  
  
"And you can sing better?!"  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"Let's hear it then!"  
  
"Please guys!" Sango interrupted. "This is no time to fight!"  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"You started it with your singing!"  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"Please!" Miroku pleaded, then mumbled to Sango, "He fights with her like he did with Kagome!"  
  
Sango nodded, and Miroku took the opportunity to grope her. Suddenly the poor priest had a new lump on his head.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
After a few more hours of walking, Sanbi, as well as the others took a little break.   
  
"Whew!" Sanbi exclaimed as she sat on a rock under a shaded tree. "I've never walked this much! Anma-chan always said   
she walked miles upon endless miles with you guys, but I never expected this!"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "Get used to it!"  
  
Shippou sat at Sanbi's feet with his back up against the rock. While Shippou took a good liking to Sanbi, it just didn't   
feel right for him to climb up into her lap like he used to with Kagome. That was something only him and Kagome shared.   
Just the two of them.  
  
Sango waved her hand in front of her face to cool herself off a bit. Miroku looked at Sango desperately, with a hint of   
pervertion in his eyes.  
  
"Well, at least we're getting good exercise!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"You know, my Anma-chan always said--" Sanbi started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Is Kagome all you ever talk about?! Damn! For the way you talk about her, you act as though you worship her!"  
  
"I don't worship her! I admire her deeply! ....and I love her even more."  
  
"Keh! You worship her!"  
  
"I admire her! And I have very good reasons as to why I do!"  
  
"Oh?! And why is that?"  
  
"Because Anma-chan was a very strong woman!"  
  
"Strong?! Ha! That wench couldn't even protect herself!"  
  
Sanbi stood up with her fists clenched. Her eyes were cold enough to make the over heated Sango shiver and beg for a coat.  
  
"She did protect herself! And her child! She stayed strong even when Grampa would hit her!"  
  
Everyone froze. Inu Yasha whirled around and faced Sanbi with a look of concern.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I said that Anma-chan would stay strong even when Ojii-san would hit her!"  
  
It took a while for this new, as well as very shocking, information to sink into their brains.  
  
"Please define 'hit'." Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Hit. To cause physical and emotional pain to another."  
  
"What did that guy do to my Kagome-chan?!" Shippou asked, about ready to go back to the well and rip the guy apart.   
However, Sanbi remained silent. Her eyes had a look of distant memory in them.  
  
"I.... I can't tell you.... yet. I'll somehow find a way to tell you."  
  
It took a while for everyone to get over their shock, but as everyone knows, the search for the Shikon shards must   
continue. So everyone got up and they were back to traveling.  
As the group traveled on a dirt path, questions were raised in Sanbi's head that she felt just had to be answered. So she   
stole a moment alone with Inu Yasha, while they still traveled on.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What kind of relationship did you have with my Anma-chan?"  
  
Inu Yasha's looked distant. Like he was remembering something from long ago, yet also the memory was precious.  
  
"It was strictly business. She was the Shikon detector, and I had to protect her because of that."  
  
Sanbi had a feeling it was much more than that. While Inu Yasha displayed a secret crush on Kagome, she, Kagome, on the   
other hand, displayed much more deeper feelings toward the hanyou. It was obviously love on Kagome's part, but with the   
stubborn half breed, it was very hard to tell.  
  
Maybe it was strictly business. Maybe it was unrequited love on Kagome's part. Sanbi wished she knew more than what she   
currently knew. She knew about Kagome's feelings for Inu Yasha, but she wanted to know the other side as well.  
  
"You are being quiet all of a sudden." Inu Yasha stated, more to himself than to Sanbi.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what? Eh?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"What?! You're homesick already?!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What is so great about home, anyway?!"  
  
"Business. Strictly business."  
To Be Continued....  
Next chapter: "The Worst Is Found Out"  
Preview for next Chapter:  
  
"We want to see Kagome!" Shippou whined.  
  
"I can't just go home and get her!" Sanbi explained.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Sanbi by the collar.  
  
"Get her now! I want that stupid kitsune to shut up!"  
  
Sambi stared at him coldly. "Fine." she told him coldly. "I'll got get her."  
AN: okays people's! I can explain why this chapter is late! I have been sick and couldn't get this done. Yet I still   
finished this chapter despite the fact I have an invisible vice around my head that keeps tightening! T_T heeeelp!! T_T   
And I'm STILL waiting for that review from my boyfriend... NICK!!!!! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY REVIEW I'LL DO SOMETHING VERY   
DRASTIC IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN SCHOOL!!!! *ehm* too much Halloween candy... heh!! but I still want that review,   
anata!! ^_^  
Review response:  
  
Lyn/Lin: *sniff* that's okay. Can you give my story one more chance? Please? *makes puppy eyes*  
  
QueenPiscies: *starts making choking sounds* i made this chapter just for you... ^_^()  
  
Emcronia: Do you still like it?  
  
Animaniac Girl: *starts jumping with joy* Woooohoooo! *glomp* I'm glad you love it! ^_^ I know how parents can be!   
My parents quote: "How are you going to get a job if those stupid Japanese cartoons?" Yep. That's parents.... -_-()   
  
DemonBlade: thanx! ^_^  
  
notaningen: You find out a little later on... you don't hate me now do you? *sad puppy eyes*  
  
Hanamaru825: Happy early birthday present for you! ^_^ 4th coming up!  
  
Miyomi Watanabe: 0_o ...noises coming from the closet? That's okay! I know a friend who always says "I do what the   
voices in my pants tell me to do!"   
  
automatpeoa: Well, I updated the fic just for you! (and everyone else) ^_^  
  
Kells: What happened between Inu Yasha and Kagome that fateful day will be explained... a little later.... -_-()   
please don't hate me!! 


	4. The Worst Is Found Out

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
*This story is dedicated to a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 4: "The Worst Is Found Out"  
"Wow! We collected a lot of Shikon shards!" Sango exclaimed as she polished her just recently used boomerang.   
  
"We still have a lot to collect!" Inu Yasha told everyone as he looked at the fused Shikon no Tama in his hand. A great   
chunk of it was still missing.  
  
"I think we did a pretty good job!" Sanbi said to Inu Yasha.  
  
"It would be a good job if the Shikon no Tama was complete!" Inu Yasha yelled back.  
  
"Well we are getting there!"  
  
"Not fast enough!"  
  
"This is pretty fast!"  
  
"Here we go again." Shippou sighed and murmured to Miroku and Sango. Both nodded in agreement.  
  
Sango suddenly felt a certain hand from a certain someone caressing her behind. Miroku got yet another throbbing bump on   
his head.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Sanbi yelled as she stood up, towering above Inu Yasha. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU!" Sanbi put a hand   
above her head to measure her patience. "I'VE BEEN PUTTING UP WITH YOU FOR 2 WEEKS NOW! AND ALL YOU EVER DONE IS YELL AND   
CRITICIZE ME! I'VE GOTTEN ENOUGH OF THAT FROM MY OJII-SAN! AND I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU! I'M GOING HOME!!!!"  
  
Sanbi grabbed Kagome's yellow backpack, stuffed some contents into it, placed it on her back, and proceeded to walk to   
the well.  
  
"Uh, Sanbi?" Sango told her. "The well is 3 days away if you walk, so why don't you take Kirara."  
  
"Hm? Oh, thanks, Sango!"  
  
"Keh! Why are you helping that brat?!" Inu Yasha continued to further annoy.  
  
"I'm not a brat!"  
  
"You're a brat and you know it!"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
Sanbi climbed onto a transformed Kirara, and the cat proceeded to fly toward the well. When they were gone, Inu Yasha   
turned to Sango.  
  
"Why did you let her go?" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Because she needs a break from this world, and more importantly, YOU!"  
  
"But we have shard to collect!"  
  
"Sango-sama has a point, Inu Yasha." Miroku told him. "Sanbi-sama needs a break, just like Kagome-sama--"   
  
Suddenly, the priest had a second bump on his head, this time from Inu Yasha.  
  
"Keh! They're NOTHING alike! That girl, Sanbi, is more of a brat! Kagome was more of a bitch!"  
  
This time, Inu Yasha was smacked by Shippou.  
*I can't BELIEVE him!* Sanbi thought as she hopped of Kirara. *What did Anma-chan see in that hanyou, anyway?!*  
  
"Arigatou, Kirara." Sanbi told the cat as she scratched her behind the ears. Kirara purred for a while, then flew off   
into the direction they came from.  
  
Sanbi hopped down the well while thinking, *I wonder how my family is doing.*  
Sanbi climbed out of the well back at her time. When she got into the house, she realize no one was there. Suddenly,   
the phone rang. Sanbi picked it up.  
  
"Mushi Mushi?"  
  
"Hello, who is this?" the person on the other end asked.  
  
"Sanbi."  
  
"Oh! Sanbi-chan! This is Anma-san!"  
  
"Anma-san! O genki desu ka?"  
  
"Hai. Arigatou, genki des. I was just calling to see how everyone was. I was calling for three days."  
  
"Everyone is fine, I guess. I don't know, 'cause I haven't been home lately."  
  
"Oh? Where have you been?"  
  
"At a friend's house." Sanbi answered, knowing it was the half truth.  
  
"Oh. Where are your parents?"  
  
"Not here. I just got home."  
  
"Okay. I'll call back then. Ja!"  
  
"Ja na!"  
  
Both hung up their phones. Sanbi sighed and went to the bathroom. Sure has been a long time since I've taken a nice,   
hot bath.  
"Taidai ima!" Sanbi's mother called from down stairs. Sanbi got up from her room and headed down stairs.  
  
"Hi! How did you know I was home?"   
  
Her Kaa-san pointed to the yellow pack on the kitchen table. "You know Tou-san doesn't like it when you do that."  
  
"Gomen." Sanbi took the pack off the table.  
  
"So how was it? In the other time, I mean."  
  
"Oh.... well, let me start from the beginning."  
*That cursed wench!* Inu Yasha thought as he stomped toward the well. *Running away like that, and THEN staying for 5   
days?! I don't think so!*  
  
Inu Yasha jumped into the well, and climbed out the other end. When Inu Yasha saw he was in the shrine at the Hiragashi's   
property, memories flooded him mind....  
(Insert "Inu Yasha and Kagome" music here)  
  
"Inu Yasha! I have to study!" Kagome told Inu Yasha from her desk. Inu Yasha was on the perch of the window.  
  
"Can't it wait?! We have shards to collect!"  
  
"No! My studies are more important!"  
  
"What can be more important than Shikon shard?!"  
  
"If I don't study, then I don't pass my classes! If I don't pass my classes, then I don't graduate! If I don't graduate,   
then I don't get a job! If I don't get a job, then I don't survive in my world! If I don't--"  
  
"Okay! I get the picture!"  
  
"So now you know why it is so crucial!"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed her book from her.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Kagome yelled as she jumped for her book. Inu Yasha kept it out of her reach.   
  
"What kind of language is this?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he looked at her math book.  
  
"Shut up and give me my book!"  
  
She jumped for it again, but he still kept it out of her reach. However, Inu Yasha stumbled and fell backwards, taking   
Kagome with him. Both looked at each other and blushed deeply, knowing how wrong this looked. Kagome on top of Inu Yasha,   
while he held her on top of him by he waist.  
Inu Yasha blinked the memory away. He opened the door to the shrine, and saw the house. The house still looked like it was   
in perfect condition. He saw Kagome's bedroom window, and he went up the tree, and peered inside.   
  
He saw a girl at her old desk, however, it was not Kagome. It was Sanbi. He sniffed the air in the room. It was Sanbi's   
sent. Kagome's seemed to have dissipated. Inu Yasha looked back at Sanbi, who was asleep over her book.  
  
*Just like Kagome.* He thought. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, and a woman came in the room.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" the woman screamed, causing Sanbi to wake up, and look at Inu Yasha.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Sanbi screamed as well, which caused Inu Yasha to jump, and that caused him to fall out of   
the window.  
"Hm. This might sting a bit." Yuki, who was Sanbi's mother, told Inu Yasha as she sprayed antibacterial on his scratched   
up face.  
  
When Inu Yasha fell into the bush below the window, the sharp leaves cut him. Then when he got out of the bush, a stray   
back cat attacked him.   
  
"Oh, Kaa-san? Anma-san called."  
  
Inu Yasha's ears perked up.  
  
"Oh? What did she say?"  
  
"Just wanted to know how we are doing."  
  
"Okay. I'll call her back."  
  
Yuki sprayed the antibacterial on Inu Yasha's wounds, but he didn't even flinch. He just say there, arms folded, and   
mumbling.  
  
"It serves you right!" Sanbi told the dog demon. "You shouldn't climb into people's windows like that!"  
  
"Keh!" was Inu Yasha's response.  
  
"Honestly! You are more trouble than you're worth!"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her.  
  
"Oh, Sanbi!" Yuki scolded her daughter. "You should treat your boyfriend like that!"  
  
"NAAAAAANIIIIII?!?!?!?!" Both screamed at the same time.  
  
"Hai!" Yuki gave both of them a typical anime smile. "I want to show you some cute pictures of Sanbi, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"NO! MOM DON'T!!!"  
"And her is a picture of Sanbi sleeping! Oh look at the cute drool! And here is a picture of her sitting on the toilet   
for the first time!"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted and looked at Sanbi, who just turned redder than she already was, and turned her head; her pride   
completely gone.  
  
"Oh look! Here's Sanbi shaving her legs for the first time!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked, then passed out with swirling eyes.   
  
"Oh dear!" Yuki exclaimed. "I guess it showed a little too much."  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!"  
Sanbi stormed out of the house, one hand held the yellow pack, while the other dragged Inu Yasha to the well shrine.   
  
"We're going to get more Shikon shards!" she told Inu Yasha, not waiting for his response.  
  
She practically threw Inu Yasha down the well, then the backpack, then herself.  
"Sitting on the toilet for the first time!" Inu Yasha snorted again, which got him slapped by Sanbi.  
  
"If you ever mention that to anyone else, I swear i'll make your life so miserable, you'll be begging me to kill you!"  
  
"Hey! Sanbi-chan! Your back!" Sango greeted.  
  
"Hai." She greeted back, then glared at Inu Yasha. "Not a word!" she mumbled to him.  
  
Everything seemed to get back to normal, if you define 'normal' as hanging out with people from ancient Japan!  
  
"So what else did Kagome say?" Inu Yasha asked Sanbi.  
  
"Eh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You said to your kaa-san that she called."  
  
"Oh! No, that wasn't Anma-chan. That was my kaa-san's kaa-san."  
  
"So then which parent of your's did Kagome have?" Shippou asked.  
  
"My father."  
  
"Sanbi?" Shippou started. "Did Kagome talk about us?"  
  
"Hai. All the time. She really loved you guys."  
  
Shippou started to cry.  
  
"We want to see Kagome!" he cried.  
  
"I can't--"  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed her by her collar.  
  
"Go get her! I want that stupid fox to shut up!"  
  
Sanbi glared at him coldly.  
  
"Fine. I'll go get her."  
Sanbi came back and entered Kaede's hut where everyone was gathered.   
  
"Here she is."  
Sanbi placed an urn in the middle of the floor. Everyone stared at it with pale faces. The urn was made up of pure ivory,  
with blue saffire yambuki's decorating around the urn. The urn itself was truly beautiful, however, the contents were not.   
Kagome was dead.  
  
Nobody could say anything. Everyone was going through their own memories that they shared with the woman from the future.   
They all stared at Sanbi like they needed help.  
  
"She wanted to return." Sanbi told them. "I even offered to go back with her. She agreed to come back, however.... she   
died the night before she decided to come back."  
  
Sanbi fell silent again as Sango's choking sobs could be heard. Inu Yasha stood up.  
  
"Keh! I'm glad the stupid bitch is dead!" he exclaimed and headed off to the forest.  
  
Sanbi frowned deeply. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"   
  
And she stalked after him.  
Inu Yasha fell to his knees in front of Goshinboku. The place where Kagome and him met for the first time. Inu Yasha   
squeezed his eyes together as hard as he could, but the salty liquid escaped. Inu Yasha let out a cry of pain and hugged   
the tree, as if begging for someone to tell him all this was just a nightmare.  
  
That the Kagome he knew, who smiled for him, who laughed for him, was not dead. Not his Kagome. Not his Kagome whom he   
saw only 2 months ago. Inu Yasha let go of the tree and shouted at the Heavens.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?! Why do you torture me like this?!"  
  
But the gods seemed to laugh at him more when a light wind picked up. Inu Yasha sobbed again.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kagome. Gomen nasai.... my Kagome...."  
  
Sanbi looked at Inu Yasha with a pained look, and decided to leave him alone.  
Deep into the night, a figure almost crawled their way into Kaede's hut. The figure sniffed a bit, looked at the old   
lady, then looked around.   
  
"She's here somewhere! I can smell her!" the figure told itself.  
  
The mysterious person sniffed again, and came upon an urn.  
  
"Is this her?!" the person sniffed the urn.  
  
"It is! Ah, what luck!"   
  
And the stranger grabbed the urn, and took off into the silent night.  
"My Anma-chan's ashes are gone!" Sanbi screamed in a fit of panic.  
  
"I'm sure it's somewhere around here!" Sango told Sanbi, just as equally panicked as everyone searched around frantically.  
  
"Mu father is going to kill me when he finds out it was me who took his mother's ashes! He's going to lock me up in a   
torture chamber and starve me! I'm going to forget what sunlight looks like! I'm going to forget what Oden tastes like!   
I'm going to have to survive on raw rat meat! I'm going--"  
  
Sango slapped Sanbi's face lightly, yet hard enough to make her stop and bring her back to reality.  
  
"Gomen, but you were getting hysterical."  
  
Sanbi sniffed. "I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"The only way we can get Kagome back is if Inu Yasha sniffs it out."  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
The dog demon slowly turned his head and looked up. He was curled in fetal potion against Goshinboku. His red rimed eyes   
looked hunted and pained.  
  
"Go away." he told Sanbi weakly.   
  
Normally, Sanbi would have taken pity on him, and let him be. But her Anma-chan's ashes were at stake, and possibly being   
degraded.  
  
"Please, Inu Yasha! I desperately need your help!"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't say anything. He just turned his head away.  
  
"Please Inu Yasha!" Sanbi got on her knees and hugged Inu Yasha. "My Anma-chan's ashes have been stolen and--"  
  
She was interrupted when Inu Yasha pushed her away, yet held her shoulders. His yellow eyes had the same intensity that   
made Sanbi's heart rate speed up.  
  
*Why is my heart racing so hard?! Must be a Spring thing.* Sanbi thought.  
  
"Kagome's urn has been stolen?!"  
  
Sanbi breathed hard. Her heart beat was increased. "Hai."  
  
Inu Yasha let go of Sanbi's shoulders, and headed for the village. Sanbi sat there, a hand placed on her chest as if to   
soothe her heart rate.  
  
*Is that was made Anma-chan fall in love with Inu Yasha?* Sanbi wondered as she gathered herself, and followed after Inu   
Yasha.  
To Be Continued....  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
Ch. 5: "A Tragic Reunion"  
  
There was no mistaking who she was. Though she looked a bit older than what everyone, except for Sanbi, remembered, she   
still held a youthful appearance. She looked at her hands, shocked by how young they looked. Inu Yasha could smell her   
sweet sent that he longed to smell for the longest time. But all he could do was mumble her name.  
  
"K-Kagome."  
AN: Dum-dee-dum-dum... whew this is killing me! But i finally got a review from a friend of mine!! HI JAMIE-KUN!!!!   
*waves frantically*  
Japanese vocab:  
  
O genki desu ka?=How are you?  
  
Hai. Arigatou. Genki des=Yes. Thank you. I am fine  
Review responses:  
Twin Star of Suzaku: Well, this chapter answered your question. -_-()  
  
Dark VisioN: I'm working working working working working.... ^_^  
  
Jamie Winright: Jamie-kun!!!!! you reviewed just for me!!!! ^_^ i'm sooo happy!!! *sniff* i think i'm going to cry tears   
of joy!! *explodes* NOW I WANT A REVIEW FROM NICK!!!!! :(  
  
DemonBlade: That will be answered soon. ^_^  
  
Tien-ichi: I'm trying to finish! And thanks for loving my story!! *sniff you make me sooo happy!!!!! ^_^  
  
Tunks Gal: He does now... T_T *sniff  
  
Edom: Thanx!! ^_^ when you get your fics posted, will you tell me???? please??? ^_^ 


	5. A Tragic Reunion

Disclaimer: I AM THE AWESOME RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!! ALL WILL BOW BEFORE ME!!!! *ehm* Nope. I do NOT own inu yasha....   
*sniff* T_T  
*This story is dedicated to a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry fate took everything from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 5: "A Tragic Reunion"  
Inu Yasha practically had his nose planted into the ground. He frantically sniffed for a path or sent that can lead   
them to the thief. Inu Yasha was pissed to say the least. He didn't want Kagome's body, or ashes, to be disgraced.   
The thought of someone doing that made his blood boil, and he could feel his Youkai blood stirring for death.  
  
*No one disgraces my Kagome! Even in her death, I vow to protect her!*  
  
Sanbi watched Inu Yasha frantically search for some kind of sent. She was too panicked to care how he got the sent though.   
She just kept on mumbling.  
  
"My Tou-san is going to kill me! My Tou-san is going to kill me! My Tou-san is going to kill me! My Tou-san is--"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, BITCH?!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
In spite herself, Sanbi had to laugh at Inu Yasha. He was on all fours, a bit of dirt on his nose, and he occasionaly   
sneezed from the dirt going up his nostrils.  
  
"Gomen. I'm just nervous." Sanbi replied.  
  
"Then be nervous more quieter!"  
  
And he went back to sniffing. Sanbi sighed quietly, and waited impatiently for Inu Yasha to find a trail. Suddenly,   
she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sanbi looked up to see Miroku smiling down at her in a friendly, caring way.  
  
"Everything will be all right, Sanbi-sama. Inu Yasha has found many trails before in the past. Some in which had been   
very old, and barely there do to the rain washing it away."  
  
Sanbi smiled up at the priest for his kindness and comfort.  
  
"Wakata." she replied. "But he doesn't have to yell at me!"  
  
"Aa. He's just frustrated and he tends to find a scape goat to vent out his frustrations."  
  
Both were fell silent. In his frustration and uneasiness, Shippou decided to help with the search. He went sniffing   
around in the same manner as Inu Yasha.  
  
"Miroku-sama?" Sanbi asked.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What kind of relationship did Anma-chan and Inu Yasha have?"  
  
Miroku put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Well, I honestly don't know. They fought a lot, but that was only to cover up their feelings for each other. But I do   
know that they loved each other very much. They were just too shy, on Kagome-sama's part, and too stubborn, bullheaded,   
proudful, boastful, arrogant--"  
  
"Uh, Miroku? I get the point."  
  
"Right. Ehm. But all those on Inu Yasha's end. The Kikyo-sama issue didn't help much either."  
  
Sanbi put a hand to her heart. *I feel so bad for both of them. Anma-chan.... what made you love Inu Yasha so much that   
you were willing to get hurt time and time again just to be by his side? Was it desperation for someone to love you? No,   
that can't be it. There was Hojo.... he loved you. Then was it.... loneliness.... like me....?*  
  
Sanbi watched Inu Yasha sniff around some more.  
  
*Inu Yasha, what made you love Anma-chan so much? Was it because she reminded you of Kikyo? Is it because she was Kikyo,   
just in a different body? Or was it Fate's will to have you two meet again? Why does Fate have to be so cruel...?*  
  
"Sanbi-sam? Sanbi-sama? Daijoubu?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, gomen nasai, Miroku-sama. Please, tell me, what was the issue with Kikyo?"  
  
"How much did Kagome-sama tell you about her?"  
  
"That she was the high priestess of the Shikon no Tama, she fell in love with Inu Yasha, they vowed to be together, and   
they were going to use the Shikon no Tama for that wish. However, Fate, being so cruel, didn't see it that way, and they   
were tricked by a demon known as Naraku. Then later on, Kikyo's ashes were stolen, and then she was--"  
  
Sanbi stopped. Miroku stopped. Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes, and the color drained from both of their   
faces. Sanbi turned to Inu Yasha, whom was still sniffing around, and even more frustrated.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!"  
  
The hanyou turned around and faced Sanbi, a look of annoyance plastered on his face.  
  
"I'm trying to find that stupid trail so we can find that stupid girl's ashes, so you won't get on my nerves about how   
your Tou-san is going to kill you! Now let me work--"  
  
Inu Yasha stopped as Sanbi grabbed his collar. Sanbi's face was plaster with intense fear. Her face pale, almost ghostly,   
as her hands tightened their grip on his fire rat's fur.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to Kikyo?!" Sanbi asked him in desperation.  
  
"Keh! You interrupted me for th--"  
  
"Answer the question, baka! What about what happened to her?!"  
  
Sanbi shook him a bit in frustration for his stupidness.  
  
"Her ashes were stolen! Then she was brought back to life! Why did that girl have to go and tell you--"  
  
Inu Yasha stopped when he finally realized their new situation. His face looked like he was in the state of shock.  
  
"Musaka! I don't believe it! Not until I see Kagome with my very eyes!"  
  
"Are we going to see Kagome again?" Shippou asked, his eyes full of hope.  
  
"I think so, Shippou." Sango told the kitsune pup.  
  
"She must not return!"  
  
Everyone turned to Sanbi, who looked very stressed, tired, and panicked.  
  
"Why is that, wench?"  
  
"Some people are not meant to come back! Ever!"  
  
"What are you going on about?!" Inu Yasha yelled. "You are the one who practically worships the ground she walked on!   
Anma-chan this! Anma-chan that! Anma-chan always did this! Anma-chan always did that! Of all people, I thought you would   
have been the most excited!"  
  
"But she is dead! As much as I want to see her again, Fate saw that she died! As much as I think and feel Fate is very   
cruel in handling people's lives, Fate took her from a corrupt, evil, heartless world! It is not Fate's will that she   
should meet any of you again!"  
  
"How would you know this?!" Inu Yasha shot back rather harshly.  
  
"Because it is cruel and indecent to bring someone back who was meant to be dead! She is not to meet any of you guys   
again! Expecially Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Why is she not supposed to meet Inu Yasha again?" Sango asked, rather confused.  
  
Sanbi fell silent. She just couldn't tell them what happened. It would be too much for all of them. It would break Inu   
Yasha to know what happened the night Kagome died. What she said....  
  
"I can't tell you." Sanbi told the very confused group calmly. "All I know is that it is very important that we get   
Anma-chan back with her in her urn. I know it may sound cruel, but it is for the best."  
  
With solemn faces, everyone excepted and agreed with Sanbi's wise words, even if they, themselves didn't know the reason   
behind it.  
  
Inu Yasha got back to finding a trail, while everyone else, except Sanbi, sat down solemnly. Millions of question ran   
through their minds as they waited. For anything. Sanbi looked at their solemn faces, and felt very bad, so she went to   
a nearby river.  
  
When Sanbi got there, she sat down on the grassy bank. She looked solemnly up at the stars.  
  
"Anma-chan... I want to see you again. I miss you. But is what I said what you want? Do you want to come back?"  
  
"That's a contradiction to all that Fate shit you shoved down our fucking mouths!"  
  
Sanbi whirled around to see a very pissed off Inu Yasha. As a reflex, Sanbi could only scream one word.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha went crashing to the ground. After he recovered, he got back up, just as equally, if not more, pissed off. Sanbi   
stopped to catch her breath, her hand on her chest.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she demanded Inu Yasha.  
  
"What am I?! I thought Kagome would have told you that I don't take 'I can't tell you' for an answer! Now I demand to   
know why me and Kagome can't see each other!"  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be searching out a trail."  
  
"I'm taking a well deserved break! Now answer the question before I torture it out of you!"  
  
*He's so crude!*  
  
"Because it wasn't meant to be!"  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Sanbi's arm and made her stand up.   
  
"I'm still not taking that as an answer!"  
  
"If you don't get back to finding a trail, we'll never get on it by dark! Then Anma-chan--"  
  
Inu Yasha's grip on her arm tightened.  
  
"Answer the question, bitch." Inu Yasha growl in a dangerously low tone.  
  
Sanbi stared at Inu Yasha with wondering grey-blue eyes. She stared deep into his golden eyes and she saw her reflection   
in them. But she also saw hurt, pain, rejection, thoughtfulness, confution.... and love.  
  
Sanbi decided not to push Inu Yasha any further. Kagome told her enough about her adventures in Ancient Japan to know   
that a youkai's temper is nothing to trifle with. Even though Inu Yasha was only half, he still had the quick, violent   
temper of a full blooded youkai.  
  
"She loved you. Her last thoughts were of you. If you and Anma-chan meet again, then I don't know what would happen. I   
just fear the possibilities. And I fear for her. She has been dead for only four months and she never came back to haunt us.   
She never gave us a hint that she had left her life with something uncompleted. But I think she did."  
  
Inu Yasha's grip on Sanbi's arm loosened, but her did not let go. Sanbi felt her blood rush through her arm, finally   
getting her circulation back.  
  
"Why don't you think she should come back to finish it?" Inu Yasha probed the girl further.  
  
"Because it is what she has to complete that I fear."  
  
Inu Yasha gave an expression of annoyance.  
  
"What is it then that she has to complete?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. Anma-chan was a very secretive person. I don't know if she was when you knew her, but I know   
she was when I knew her. She always smiled despite her misery. She was just that kind of person."  
  
Both fell silent for a while. Both hanyou and girl were both relishing in their own thoughts. One was why Kagome had   
something uncompleted in her life, the other was how she was how long she was going to keep the truth from the hanyou.  
  
Both past being and future being, brought together to complete something that was supposed to be finished a long time ago,   
they looked into each other's eyes. Searching deep into the soul of the other, wondering what makes them continue with every   
day life.  
  
"When I was a little girl," Sanbi continued. "I used to get these terrible feelings when something awful was supposed to   
happen. I used to have a little sister, and she and I used to walk to school together because she and I were in the same   
grade. We were twins. My family has a curse upon them.   
  
"My father used to have a twin brother, but the brother died at birth. My family is blessed with twins, but the curse is   
that we must loose one of the twins. No matter how much we look after each other, one is always lost. And we always   
wonder who is the twin going to be.   
  
"One day, after school, I had this terrible karma of dread climb up my spine, and rested in my brain. My sister and   
I always had a connection in which we could feel what the other was feeling. I had the worst case of karma in my   
entire life that day. So bad that it felt I was being ripped in two halves, and at the same time, being gutted, and   
made me feel nauseous.  
  
"I ran in search of my sister to make sure she was all right. I found her crossing the street, and I called to her.   
She stopped in the middle of the street right when a zooming car came speeding up the street, and hit her. I saw her   
get killed. And I was the one who killed her."  
  
Tears filled Sanbi's eyes, and she sniffed when they streamed down her cheeks. Inu Yasha put a gentle hand to her face   
and wiped them away. Sanbi's heart rate increased rapidly at his touch.  
  
*Oh, no, not again!* She thought.  
  
"Your probably wondering what this has to do with Anma-chan coming back." Sanbi told the half demon.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded solemnly, and Sanbi continued.  
  
"One of the main reasons I was freaking out about Anma-chan's ashes being stolen was not only because my Tou-san will   
kill me, but also the same terrible karma I felt years ago is the same karma I feel right now. Something terrible   
is going to happen and I'm afraid because of that."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Sanbi long and carefully. Suddenly, and surprisingly, he enveloped the girl into his warm arms.  
  
Sanbi was shock to say the least, but she welcomed the hug. The "Inu Yasha" Kagome told her about was proud, boastful,   
and stubborn; a true youkai despite his other half. This was all new to Sanbi and she didn't know how to act.  
  
Inu Yasha pushed her way, gently, and looked at her again.  
  
"No matter what happens," Inu Yasha told her. "I'll protect you."  
  
All Sanbi could do was smile at her new vowed protector. And the person she now knew she was in love with.  
Inu Yasha sniffed around a couple more times. He let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"How the hell can I search for something when I don't even know what it smells like?!" he cried out.  
  
"Just search for the smell of my Anma-chan's ashes. Which is back in Kaede-sama's hut." Sanbi suggested.  
  
The group went back to the hut. The first one in was Inu Yasha. He saw a very shocked Kaede in the middle of changing   
clothes. Inu Yasha put his hands to his eyes.  
  
"For the love of Kame, Baabaa! Put your clothes on before you make everyone go blind!"  
  
After the.... little incident, Inu Yasha searched for the smell of Kagome's urn. He found it and a sent tangled up with   
it. It smelled of death and earth, in which Inu Yasha just had a gut instinct that this was the sent he was searching   
for.  
  
When he found the sent, he couldn't control the half yelp, half howl that erupted out of his throat. The sound a blood   
hound usually makes when it found the trail.  
  
"I found the sent!"  
  
Inu Yasha ran out of the hut, the others in tow, not wanting to embarrass the half demon any further for the fear of   
his wrath. The others had hard trouble running after the hanyou as well. And that slowed Inu Yasha down, and that made   
him irritable.  
"Ah, at last!" A man exclaimed. "She is finished!"  
  
And he broke the clay surrounding the body.  
"Just a little further!" Shippou exclaimed. "The trail is so hot, it reaps in my nostrils!"  
  
The group trudged on as fast as they could. Sanbi's bad karma worsened.  
The girl, who had developed into a fully grown woman, climbed out of the clay. She looked around confused and she   
wrapped her arms around her naked body.  
  
"Ah, my lady! You look just like you did in your youth!" the sorcerer exclaimed.  
  
"W-Where am I? I thought I was dead."  
  
"You were, my lady, but I have brought you back to life! Here are your weapons!"  
  
The man laid down a bow and a good many arrows in an arrow carrier.  
  
"You what?!" the woman yelled.  
  
"I have brought you back to life so you can get the Shikon jewel for me. My sister failed, however in bringing you   
back to life, but now I don't have to share the jewel with her!"  
  
The man was insane! He laid miko clothes before the woman. Only this had gray pants and a white robe.  
  
"We have so many things to do, Kikyo!" the sorcerer proclaimed again.  
  
Now the recently reborn woman's confusion was replaced by coldness. Utter coldness that made the insane man shiver to   
his very bone when he looked into her gray-blue eyes. Despite her nakedness, the woman grabbed her bow and arrow,   
locked it, and positioned herself to fire.  
  
"Wait! Why are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
"I am NOT Kikyo!" the woman exclaimed in an icy, hate filled voice. "I hate that name! I hate that woman whom   
everyone compared me with! I am Kagome! But you won't live long enough to remember that!"  
  
After she said that, she fired the arrow. The arrow hit the sorcerer in the chest with such force, that he was   
forced out of the cave in which he live, and off the side of the mountain. His body never hit the ground, however,   
because it dissipated into dust.  
When an arrow fell before the group, along with falling ashes, everyone knew that someone was obviously up there.   
Everyone prayed it was Kagome, while Sanbi dreaded the possibility.  
  
Everyone made their way up to the mountain.  
Kagome came out of the cave, fully clothed and armed. She looked at her surroundings, and she instantly knew she was in   
the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
A feeling of hate grew in the bitter woman as she surveyed the birds, healthy trees, and fresh air. The wind blew softly   
at her long, jet-black hair that flowed around her and embraced her like a goddess. She truly was stunningly beautiful.  
The humans of the group huffed and puffed their way up to the top. When they got there they saw someone. A woman. Then   
realization struck them. It was Kagome.  
Inu Yasha didn't know how to react to this Kagome. At first glance he would have said she was Kikyo. But there was   
just something about her that set her apart from the other miko he knew. She was dressed in the clothing of a miko   
that held high rank, yes, but his sense told him it was her. His Kagome.  
  
The way she looked about in an unconfident way. The way she inspected herself with complete confusion.   
  
There was no mistaking who she was. Though she looked a bit older than what everyone, except for Sanbi, remembered,   
she still held a youthful appearance. She looked at her hands, shocked by how young they looked. Inu Yasha could smell   
her sweet sent that he longed to smell for the longest time. But all he could do was mumble her name.  
  
"K-Kagome."  
  
Shippou was the one who got the courage to slowly approach.  
  
"K-Kagome?" the kitsune pup asked.  
  
The woman looked at the pup in confusion as if she didn't know who he was. Then she realized who the kitsune youkai was.  
  
"Shippou?" she asked.  
  
The two stood there staring for a while when Shippou smiled happily, his eyes filled with tears, and he ran to Kagome   
with arm wide open.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Shippou exclaimed happily as he ran into her open arms.  
  
Kagome scooped the fox pup up and held him in her arms while she cried in pure joy.  
  
"Shippou! Shippou! Watashi mo kawaii Shippou!"   
  
In the joyful reunion, Kagome couldn't help but say those words, "Shippou! Shippou! My cute Shippou!"  
  
"Kagome." Sango said, still in the state of shock but walking up to her friend none the less.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
Now Shippou, Kagome, and Sango were in a hugging feast. All of them crying in joy. Not to be out done, Miroku stepped   
forward.  
  
"Kagome-sama. It's so good to see you again!" Miroku proclaimed, trying to hold back his tears, however, failing   
drastically. Now he, too, joined the hugging group.  
  
"Anma-chan?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sanbi, trying to recognize her. Her eyes lit up in realizations.  
  
"Saiai-chan! Look at how much you have grown!"  
  
Kagome wrapped her granddaughter up in her arms, Sango now holding a weeping Shippou.  
  
"Keh. Now we all know each other's names, and we're all crying our pitiful eyes out." Inu Yasha exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
Kagome looked at the hanyou with an unreadable expression. Then her eyes narrowed in the deepest frown known to mankind.   
Her eyes grew icy cold as she glared at the half demon. Inu Yasha shivered and looked at her in confusion as to why she   
would act in this way. Kagome mumbled something that could not be heard even by Inu Yasha's sensitive ears.  
  
Kagome slowly backed away from Inu Yasha, and then quickly grabbed her bow and an arrow, locked it, and held the arrow   
pointing straight at Inu Yasha.  
  
"ONOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kagome screamed as she fired the arrow.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped out of the way just in time before the arrow grazed his cheek. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome with wide   
eyes. *Why is she doing this?!*  
  
"You Bastard!" Kagome screamed again as she locked another arrow, then fired it again at the hanyou.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing?!" Sango demanded.   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Kagome snapped. Sango was taken back by this strange behavior she thought her   
friend would never act upon. "I'm trying to kill this-- this thing!"  
  
Inu Yasha dodged the arrows again, and again, it just barley missed him. Inu Yasha had a look of shock and hurt plastered   
on his face. The worst name Kikyo ever called him was "Hanyou." But Kagome called him a "Bastard", and a "Thing"!  
  
"Shine, Inu Yasha!"  
  
(shine = (shee-neh) die!)  
  
Inu Yasha was even more hurt when she told him to die! He stared at her, another arrow pointing straight for his heart.   
Not another place on his chest, but his heart. The worst place Inu Yasha felt anyone should ever be struck.  
  
"Matte yo, Anma-chan!" Sanbi exclaimed as she jumped in between Inu Yasha and Kagome's awaiting arrow.  
  
"Onegai! Tell us why you want to kill Inu Yasha!"  
  
"This bastard is the cause of all my misery! He brought nothing but pain and misery into my life! I hate him!"  
  
Now Inu Yasha wished she just struck him in the heart. The sudden pain in his chest hurt more than any arrow could cause.  
  
"Anma-chan! Inu Yasha is not all bad--"  
  
"And why are you defending that hanyou over there?!" Kagome demanded as she glared at her poor granddaughter. Realization   
struck Kagome, and she put her bow and arrow down, and one hand went to cover her mouth.  
  
Kagome went over and gathered her granddaughter in her arms, and seemed to use herself as a protection shield against   
Inu Yasha. She ran her fingers soothingly through Sanbi's jet-black hair in a comforting way.  
  
"My poor Saiai-chan. You fell in love with him, too."  
  
Kagome turned around and glared at Inu Yasha, who now had a look of shock on his face. He certainly wasn't expecting   
Sanbi to fall for him. *Must be 'genes'.* He thought.  
  
"No baka yarou! You stupid asshole! How could you?! When will my lineage finally be rid of your cursed self?!"  
  
"Oi! I didn't demand that she fall in love with me!"  
  
"This is so embarrassing!" Sanbi mumbled to herself.  
  
"When will I finally be rid of you, stupid bastard?! I curse the day me heart was put in your hands! Because all you   
ever did was throw it on the ground and piss on it!"  
  
"NANI?! Your the one who left us for no good reason!"  
  
"Your the reason I left!"  
  
"What did I ever do to you?!"  
  
Kagome gently let her granddaughter go and she stood up with her weapons in her hands, yet not ready to fire.  
  
"The night I left, I saw you with Kikyo. In that bitch's arms!"  
  
Inu Yasha decided to let that comment slide since both of them were angry, and he needed answers.  
  
"You looked directly at me, and you smirked! Then you kissed her, while your eyes were still on me! You smirked very   
evily! After I ran off an calmed down a bit, I went to you, to tell you that I excepted the choice you made, and that   
I wasn't going to get in the way!  
  
"But you, being the low bastard you are, went off on me and said I was just a reincarnation of Kikyo who made everybody's   
lives miserable! And that you wished that I would realize it! So I did! I left for good!"  
  
"What the hell?! That--"  
  
"The I live a miserable life after that with a bastard I called a husband who turned me into someone lower than a slave!   
Worse! He turned me into a low dog! Then after I died, I had to spend the rest of my eternal existence in Hell being   
tourtred! All because I died hating you! And my hatred for you never grew cold! It lived on! Even now, I HATE you!"  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't say anything. What could he say? He didn't even know what she was talking about! Her story didn't   
make sense! He didn't have time to go deep on the thought because Kagome already prepared herself again to fire another   
arrow at him.  
  
"This time, I'll get you right between your eyes!"  
  
She fired the arrow, which flew into his hair, cutting a few strands. Before she could lock another arrow to fire,   
he leaped her her and took a firm hold of her wrists, pined her to the ground and used his body weight to hold her there.  
  
Kagome was surprisingly strong, and it took Inu Yasha more effort than he expected to hold her down as she struggled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
The only response he got was when Kagome spit in his face. Everyone else could only look on in shock as the fighting   
between the two who used to love, care, and trust one another, fight.  
  
Kagome struggled again and again. She finally got one leg free, in which she kneed Inu Yasha right between the legs.  
  
The poor hanyou had no choice but to let Kagome go as he rolled off her and curled up into fetile position. Pain etched   
all over his face.  
  
Kagome decided to take this opportunity to attack Inu Yasha. Unfortunately, for Kagome that is, everyone else decided   
to protect him. Everyone formed a circle around Inu Yasha, while Miroku prayed.  
  
Kagome ran up to them but was blocked by a shield that sizzled and crack when she touched it. A shield of Buddha.   
Kagome screamed in agony and peeled herself off from the shield. Kagome was too evil to get through.  
  
It hurt everyone to know that this Kagome was so wrapped up in hatred and bitterness that it made her evil. The Kagome   
they knew was pure of heart and always willing to forgive.   
  
Kagome looked at the people she thought to be her friends. A look of hurt and betrayal plastered her face. She got up   
off the ground, grabbed her weapons and ran off.   
  
Her friends watched her leave. They all had the emotion of hurt and pity running through them. It hurt them to fight   
against Kagome when they used to fight with her. But they couldn't go back to the past and correct what was done.  
  
That is the most depressing moral in life.  
  
When the sun set and camp was sat up on the same place on the mountain, Inu Yasha recovered his blow to the groin. He   
got up and staggered to a separate place, alone from everyone else.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha, where are you--" Sanbi began.  
  
"Away. I'll come back when I'm ready. And no one follow me!" Inu Yasha interrupted.  
  
The half demon stalked off far away from the group, and surprisingly, not one followed. Inu Yasha slowly and carefully   
sat down among some rocks.   
  
*flashback*  
  
"The night I left, I saw you with Kikyo. In that bitch's arms!"  
  
"You looked directly at me, and you smirked! Then you kissed her, while your eyes were still on me! You smirked very   
evilly! After I ran off an calmed down a bit, I went to you, to tell you that I excepted the choice you made, and that   
I wasn't going to get in the way!  
  
"But you, being the low bastard you are, went off on me and said I was just a reincarnation of Kikyo who made everybody's   
lives miserable! And that you wished that I would realize it! So I did! I left for good!"  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Inu Yasha put his face in his hands and cried until there were not any more tears. He kicked the rocks around him.  
  
"Why the hell does history have to repeat itself?! I didn't know what the hell she was talking about! I don't even   
remember that! What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
The sun set, and the stars and a very small piece of the moon that could barely be seen, came out to play in the night   
sky. But their beauty was ignored by the hanyou even when he lifted his head to the Heavens; tears streaming down his   
face.  
  
"Why does it have to be like this?!"  
To Be Continued.....  
Ch. 6: "Two Different Stories"  
  
"You said all that to Kagome?!" Shippou smacked Inu Yasha on the back of his head. "No wonder she acted like that! I   
would hate you too!"  
  
Inu Yasha smacked Shippou's face into the dirt.  
  
"I would NEVER say those things to Kagome! I don't know what is going on here, but I sure as hell am going to find out!"  
AN: WHEW!!! that took a LONG time to make. I'm guessing the next one isn't going to be as long. Some peoples think it's   
good, some think it's bad. Well, until then, ja na!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: If you have any fan art (please say you do!) please send it to: laichi16@yahoo.com so i can post it on   
the web page i'm making!! ^_^ show off your artistic abilities!!! and i'll be sure to give you all the credit!!!  
Response:  
  
Miy@bi: I'm trying! ^_^  
  
Dark VisioN: Your not depressed now, are you? -_-() i'm trying not to stress myself out, because everything with school   
and all is happening all at once. I have 5 tests yesterday, all in 1 day, too!! oro!  
  
rEbEcCa: yes! Next chapter they try to find out what's going on. ^_^  
  
QueenPiscies: I hope you liked it!! ^_^  
  
notaningen: yes. Poor everybody... -_-()  
  
oh wow: ah, thanks!! and you don't have to kiss my feet. -_-()  
  
Animaniac Girl: It's ok. You didn't have to review for the last chapter! ^_^ i can tell your a Kagome fan! Same here!   
^_^ Kagome power!!!! *ehm* n-e-way, Kikyo? Well, a little later on... please don't kill me for that!! ^_^()  
  
arctic: am I good at foreshadowing now? Heh. ^_^()  
  
niasdreams: Well, sweet Kagome is going to be a bitch for a while... *ehm* -_-()  
  
DemonBlade: you like depressing fics? And thanks!! ^_^ 


	6. Two Different Stories

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.  
*This story is for a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 6: "Two Different Stories"  
She stomped through the forest, the sun was setting, causing a yellow-orange glow to come down to the earth.   
*That Inu Yasha!* Her mind screamed. *I HATE him!*  
  
She walked on some more until she came to a clearing. Her gray-blue eyes looked over the meadow's golden grass.  
  
"Where do I go?" she asked herself.  
  
Suddenly, this woman with long, flowing, jet-black hair came behind her.  
  
"Perhaps I can answer that."  
  
The other woman, who we all know now to be Kagome, was not the least surprised when she turned around and saw a mirror   
image of herself, only she was wearing red pants.  
  
"Kiyko." Kagome said in an unknown tone. "Was is it that you want?"  
  
"A word with you."  
Inu Yasha watched the sun set completely. The stars came out to play their games of night. The half demon sighed, his   
thoughts falling on Kagome. *What was she saying?! I would NEVER say those things to her!*  
  
The hanyou got to his feet, and brushed some dirt off his pants. He must head back to camp before the last rays of the   
sun are completely gone.  
  
When he got to camp, a fire was already started, food was being cooked, and Miroku was being smacked for being such a   
pervert.  
  
*Everything is normal here.* Inu Yasha thought as he took a seat by the fire.  
  
Shippou absolutely refused to talk, much less look at Inu Yasha.  
  
"What's your problem, runt?" Inu Yasha pestered.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Shippou yelled. "It's what Kagome said!"  
  
"Let me tell you something--"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Sanbi, who was looking at Inu Yasha with a horrified expression.  
  
"I-Inu Y... Yasha?"  
  
She stared at Inu Yasha some more.   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Y-You don't have your ears.... and your hair is BLACK!!!"  
  
"It's new moon."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Didn't..... Kagome tell you?"  
  
Sanbi shook her head. "Not a word."  
  
Inu Yasha frowned, then sighed. "In every half demon's life, they must turn into a human for one night, and it happens   
once a month, every month."  
  
Sanbi stared with an expressionless face, then stared cracking up. She held her arms around her waist as she sank to   
the ground. Inu Yasha and the others looked utterly confused.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, bitch?!"  
  
Sanbi gasped for air.   
  
"Monthly thing." the she laughed again.   
  
This made Sango laugh as well.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Now, back to what I was supposed to be saying, let me tell you something, Shippou! What   
Kagome said--"  
  
"Was that you are one mean hanyou!"  
  
Inu Yasha smacked Shippou.  
  
"No! It wasn't even me!"  
  
"It sounded like something you would say!"  
  
"It does, but I didn't even know what the hell she was talking about!"  
  
"You said all that to Kagome?!" Shippou smacked Inu Yasha on the back of his head. "No wonder she acted like that! I   
would hate you too!"  
  
Inu Yasha smacked Shippou's face into the dirt.  
  
"I would NEVER say those things to Kagome! I don't know what is going on here, but I sure as hell am going to find out!"  
  
"Then if it wasn't you," Sanbi began. "What happened that night Anma-chan left?"  
*Flashback*  
Inu Yasha was resting up in his tree, when a familiar sent filled his sensitive nose.  
  
"Hm? Kagome?"  
  
The hanyou jumped down from his tree, and saw Kagome, with her overstuffed backpack on her back. Tears streamed down   
her cheeks.  
  
"What did I do this time?" Inu Yasha asked himself out loud.  
  
He ran after Kagome, who seemed to know he was running after her, because her fast walking turned into a trot, then into   
a full run.  
  
Kagome jumped into the well, her sent following her. Inu Yasha was about to jump in as well, but a bright pink light   
erupted from the well.  
  
The hanyou couldn't believe it. Kagome was gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
*End of flashback*  
Everyone had grave, thoughtful looks that played about on their faces. If it wasn't the REAL Inu Yasha who said those   
things to Kagome, then who was it?  
  
Inu Yasha could only think on one person who was cruel enough to do that, and the thought of him made him growl low and   
deep, despite the fact he was human at the moment.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of one person like Inu Yasha is." Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" Sanbi asked.  
  
"Naraku!" Inu Yasha growled the name in a loathing sort of way.  
  
"Okay, I'm officially lost!" Sanbi exclaimed.  
  
"How can you be lost?!" Inu Yasha yelled. "You said Kagome told you everything!"  
  
"Evidently, I thought she did. She did tell me about a demon named Naraku, how he came to be, and the whole break up   
with Kikyo, but how he did it, I don't know."  
  
"Naraku stole my form, and killed Kikyo. He must of stolen my form, yet again, and told Kagome what he did. But why is   
what I want to know!"  
  
"Matte, Inu Yasha," Miroku exclaimed. "We don't know if it is Naraku yet."  
  
"Well, then, who else could it be?" Sango asked.  
  
"Okay, so maybe it was him." Miroku continued. "However, how are we going to ask him? Walk up to him and ask?"  
  
"He will find us." Sanbi told them.  
  
All the group could do was stare at her.  
"A word with me? If this is about who gets Inu Yasha, you can have him for all I care!"  
  
"This does involve Inu Yasha, yes, but it also involves your feelings for him."  
  
"I hate him, okay?!"  
  
Kikyo looked at her reincarnation with dead eyes.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"So much that I don't want to kill him, but make his life miserable in every way possible that he will be begging for   
death."  
  
Kikyo was taken back by this, but she did not show it. *She hates Inu Yasha even more than I ever can imagine! All because   
he said what he said?*  
  
"What makes you hate him so much?"  
  
"What makes YOU hate him so much?!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"I thought he betrayed me."  
  
"Well he DID betray me! He betrayed my heart, my soul--"  
  
"He wasn't yours to begin with!" Kikyo interupted.  
  
"But I gave him something you never had the guts to give him because you were afraid for your reputation!"  
  
"How dare you! I loved Inu Yasha more than you can ever imagine!" Kikyo hissed.  
  
"But were you afraid that everyone would find out about your love for him that you kept each other a secret?"  
  
"I had a position to protect!"  
  
"You had a reputation to protect! If you were truly in love with him, then you wouldn't have been afraid to tell, or show,  
your love for him!"  
  
"How did you love Inu Yasha?" Kikyo questioned Kagome further, iqnoring the fact that she just laid out.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What did you do to show your love for him? What is it that you did that I couldn't?"  
  
"Is that what you came to question me about?"  
  
"No. Something more. But I need to know where you stood with Inu Yasha then, and how you stand with him now."  
  
"What is it to you? He was lonely, and I did the only act I could think of to help him from his depression over   
you. As you and I both know, he is very stubborn, and he won't admit when something is wrong with him."  
  
"Was is it that you did to 'cheer him up'?"   
  
"And I ask again, what is it to you?" Kagome snapped, no longer afraid of this dead miko.  
  
The main reason she feared Kikyo is not because of the time Kikyo tried to kill her, but because half of Inu Yasha's   
heart belonged to Kikyo, and the other half belonged to her. She feared Kikyo because she was everything she was not,   
and she had Inu Yasha's heart first. Now Kagome no longer feared Kikyo because she no longer held any love for Inu Yasha.  
  
"I just need to know where you stand with him."  
  
"I stand nowhere with that demon! Wherever he looked at me, he saw you! When he rarely spoke to me dearly, he spoke those   
words to you! Whenever he held me, he was holding you! It was always you and it always will be you!"  
  
This was exactly what Kikyo wanted to hear. Now she can play on her reincarnation's emotions, if she had any love for him.   
*Now for a little test.* The dead miko thought to herself.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Of course he always saw me. Now look at you! If you could have been mistaken for me then, now there is   
no difference!"  
  
"I realize that!" Kagome snapped, her sixth sense told her not to give into her tricks.  
  
"I just want to know, did you sleep with Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"I'll answer that if you answer me." Kikyo told Kagome. Kikyo was getting more desperate to know the truth.  
  
"Hm. Inu Yasha.... he was lonely.... desperate for you. I gave him what you wouldn't because of your fear. I wanted to   
show him that I wasn't afraid to love him the way a married woman loves her husband, just because I was a miko. But he   
saw you."  
  
Everything was siglence after the short story of the happenings between her and Inu Yasha.  
  
"What if I told you that it wasn't Inu Yasha who told you those words on the day you disappeared from here."  
  
"Who else could it have been?"  
  
"Remember, Naraku tricked me and Inu Yasha into hating each other by taking his form and killing me. Obviously, we had   
to have a strong relationship in order for him to trick us. But you? Naraku tricked you just by a few hurtful words?   
Obviously, your relationship with Inu Yasha was weak because you let him love your body. You let him touch you in such   
an intimate way even with your insecurities in the back of your mind. And you said so yourself, it was me, and it always   
will be me. So he made love, not to you, but to me."  
  
When Kagome didn't say anything, and Kikyo stared at her backside for the longest time, that was when Kikyo made her exit.  
  
When the zombie left, Kagome turned and looked in the direction she left in with a murderous look in her eyes.  
  
"Bitch." was all she could say.  
"Well, did you have the talk with her?" A demon asked a woman who was wearing red pants.  
  
"I did, Naraku." the miko answered.  
  
"And?"  
  
"She still hates Inu Yasha, but hates me more."  
  
"Kuku. How do you know this?"  
  
"I can sense it. She reeked with the smell of hatred and thirst for vengeance and death. Not toward me though, but to   
Inu Yasha."  
  
Naraku smirked. "I thought you said she hates you more."  
  
"I did. But she is still blinded by her hate toward Inu Yasha to notice. Just like I was until I found out it was you   
who killed me, not him."  
  
"If you hate me so, then why do you work for me?"  
  
"So I can get that girl out of the way, kill you, wish myself back to real life, and then live 'happily ever after'   
with Inu Yasha."  
  
"Kukuku, Kikyo. You really are a dreamer."  
"Kagome-sama was wearing gray pants, and a white robe, ne?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What about it?" Inu Yasha asked back.  
  
"Gray pants and white robe symbolizes great miko power, does it not?" Miroku questioned further.  
  
"Yes. It does." Sango told him.  
  
"Keh! What do you know?! Kagome never held any great power!"  
  
"That we know of." Miroku pressed on.  
  
"Whoever brought her back was probably either demented, or thought she was Kikyo!"  
  
Shippou smacked Inu Yasha on the head.  
  
"She was completely different!" he yelled.  
  
"I know that, runt!"   
  
"The sun will be up soon." Miroku told everyone. "We should get what little rest we have left."  
  
Everyone, except Inu Yasha, agreed.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the flames of the dying fire. Suddenly, someone wrapped in a blanket sat down next to him.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha." Sanbi greeted.  
  
Inu Yasha looked away from her.  
  
"What did I do?" she asked.  
  
"You told me that Kagome loved me."  
  
Sanbi stared at the fire, guilty.  
  
"She did say that. But I left out a part. She said--"  
*flashback*  
"I love Inu Yasha, hai, but... I hate him even more."  
  
"Naze, Anma-chan?"  
  
"We never were on best terms."  
*end of flashback*  
"She hated me..."  
  
"She was just miserable. Her marriage to a complete asshole was really terrible. I'm sure she didn't mean it."  
  
"Yea. Even after she tried to kill me, she didn't mean it." Inu Yasha's voice was on the edge of being sarcastic.  
  
"But you were the one she mostly talked about. Just what was your relationship with her?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking that?"  
  
Inu Yasha's face was a deep crimson.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What was your relationship?"  
  
Inu Yasha whirled around to face her.  
  
"THAT ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked away again, and all fell silent. Sanbi took the hint and was torn between feeling sorry for both   
Kagome and Inu Yasha, and being jealous because of what their relationship held. The most expressive form of love was   
acted between the two lovers.   
  
Sanbi found herself wondering what both lovers were thinking while they were intimate. How did they hold each other?   
How much love was felt between them during such times? A sudden feeling of loneliness creeped up Sanbi's spine. *No! No!   
I mustn't let that feeling over come me!*  
  
The sun came up before they everyone knew it, and everyone started on their way.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Sanbi asked. "You back to normal!"  
  
"Of course I'm back to normal, wench!"  
  
"You say that like it's a good thing." Shippou told Sanbi.  
  
Shippou ended up with a big welt on his poor head.  
  
Sanbi was in the middle of laughing when she suddenly felt a great evil power hidden in the trees.  
  
"S-Someone is over there!" Sanbi cried out, looking at a demon in a baboon pelt.  
  
Everyone rushed over and surrounded the demon known as Naraku.  
  
"Kukuku. Glad to see everyone here." Naraku proclaimed.  
  
"Why do you always have to interfere with my life, you bastard?!" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
"Kuku."  
  
"Where you the one who turned Kagome against me?!" Inu Yasha yelled, very irritated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Why can you never see through the plan? Every day, her miko powers got stronger and stronger, yet she never believed   
in them, in great thanks to you. You always said she was nothing but a Shikon detector, therefore she believed you.   
You never realized it, but she believed everything you told her, good and bad.  
  
"Even though she was in love with you, her powers grew stronger, unlike Kikyo. She would have been the one to defeat me!   
Because she had no reason to hate me. She never attacked me out of rage, or hate, but with a clear mind.  
  
"I had to give her a reason to hate me, so I took your form, Inu Yasha. I told her those words of hate. Ha! She believed   
them! She hated you, not me! Kukuku. She was as much of an idiot as Kikyo."  
  
This time, everyone swirled with anger towards Naraku. However, being the coward that he is, Naraku slowly took two steps   
back, looked to his left, then ran out of there before anyone could lay a hand on him.  
  
Inu Yasha looked to where Naraku looked. There was a woman, dressed in a white robe, and gray pants. Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
Everyone turned and looked. Kagome turned and looked at them.  
  
"Pss." Miroku whispered to the group, except Inu Yasha. "Let's give them time alone."  
  
"You?!" Sango exclaimed. "You, of all people, want to leave them alone?!"  
  
Miroku gave the most serious expression he ever had. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Kagome? You heard everything?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha, her eyes on the ground, and she grasped something in her hand.  
  
"Hold out your hand, Inu Yasha."  
  
The hanyou obeyed. Kagome placed 10 shikon shards in his hand.  
  
"W-Where did you find them?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer, but instead, she turned and walked away.  
  
"Matte, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome stopped and turned around to face Inu Yasha.  
  
"What is it?" she asked in a dead tone.  
  
Inu Yasha opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Why did he ask her to stop? Was it because he wanted her to stop hating   
him? When nothing came out of his mouth, Kagome turned and walked away again.  
  
*Say something you idiot!* Inu Yasha berated himself. *Say something! She is going to leave forever if you don't! Wake up,   
baka!*  
  
"Matte! Kagome!" Inu Yasha called in a desperate tone.  
  
Kagome stopped, but didn't turn around, so Inu Yasha talked to her backside.  
  
"Did you hear what Naraku said?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head once to confirm that fact.  
  
"Do you still hate me?"  
  
Kagome nodded again.  
  
".....why?"  
  
"It's complicated to say, but once you die hating someone, even when you know the truth, it is hard to get rid of the   
feeling."  
  
"Will you ever... stop hating me?"  
  
Inu Yasha continued to stare at Kagome's backside as he waited for her answer. His answer came when she shrugged her   
shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, Inu Yasha. That is why I will go away for a while. Try to sort out my feelings, then I'll come back."  
  
"I'll wait for you. However long it takes, I will wait for you."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Kagome stared walking away again.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She stopped again.  
  
"Kagome, please let me hold you again. Let me hold you, and then you can go. Please."  
  
Kagome turned around, looking deep into the hanyou's eyes. His face was expressionless, but his eyes betrayed him. The   
golden orbs were filled with sadness, pain, and desperation. Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha, and nodded her head.  
  
Inu Yasha closed the gap between them, and enveloped her in a hug. He held her and breathed in her sweet sent. Unlike   
the times he held Kikyo, Inu Yasha did not smell the earth in her. A sign that she had all her souls within her body.   
She was real and alive.  
  
However, Inu Yasha noticed that Kagome did not hug back. Her arms pressed to her sides, and her body stiff, like she   
resented being held by the half demon. So Inu Yasha broke the hug, but not with out kissing her on her forehead.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha with an unreadable expression. And the demon gave her a small, sad smile.  
  
"I must go." Kagome told him.  
  
He watched her walk away until he could no longer see her.  
To Be Continued....  
Ch. 7: "After The Well Was Sealed"  
  
"Kagome? I would like you to meet your future husband, Shiganashi, Nigura."  
  
"Please to meet you." He extended his hand to her, which she excepted.  
  
A feeling of dread filled her body.  
AN: Okay, peoples! We are winding down to the completion to this story! And sorry for the delay! I've been packed with   
homework! Gomen! ^_^()  
REVIEWS:  
Miyumi: Am I really THAT evil....? *reads what she just wrote* heh. ^_^() please don't hate me!!!!  
Sundragon: Well, in the next couple of chapters, you will soon find out why!! ^_^  
Rin-sama: Well, she did. Her souls (NOT KIKYO'S!! *ehm*) all returned to her, except the one Kikyo has. Which raises my   
question: What soul does Kikyo have? You know, there are 7 souls? Love, life, ect. Well, which one does Kikyo have,   
anyway?   
QueenPiscies: I hope it is still good.... ^.^()  
  
  
Sailor Silver Moon: Sanbi get in the way of Kagome and Inu Yasha.... hm.... I hope not either!! ^_^()  
Ichigo: Yep! That's Sanbi for you!! ^_^  
DemonBlade: You mean history repeating itself? Yep.  
l33t 074ku : I'll try! And thanks!! ^_^  
  
NickMancer D2 LoD (Nick): OMG!!!! EVERYONE LOOK!!!! MY BOYFRIEND RESPONDED!! NOW I WON'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!!! YAAAH!!! ^_^   
*ehm* The "gene" section?? Did you forget all about what you learned in Biology class? Sanbi sings worse than me,   
anata.... -_-() and it wasn't how she was singing, it was WHAT she was singing. What would I have done if you didn't   
review?? Oh the possibilities!! ^_~  
Animaniac Girl   : Yes, I do know how much of a bastard Mr. Inu can be... *thinks of episode 47* BASTARD!! :(   
*ehm* well, Kagome joining Naraku?? You'll see!! But first, you will find out what happened to Kagome, and why she   
was so miserable after she sealed up the well!!! Kagome fans are going to kill me... -_-()  
arctic: Yep... is it ok?   
rEbEcCa: I have the ILTTIYS (I Love To Torture Inu Yasha Syndrome). The poor guy has been through hell and back in   
my fics, and the ones I am currently writing, but I'll try to be better, ne? ^_^  
Phlie: Kagome hate her Saiai-chan? I dun't tink so... but it would give the plot a more twist.... Miyumi is right...   
I AM eviiiil.... *sob*  
notaningen: As the chapter told you, yes it was. She just has to straighten some things out, and when she does, all   
hell breaks loose!! Gyah!! I'm giving away the end of the story!!! WHAAAAA!!! 


	7. After The Well Was Sealed

Disclaimer: Do you people even read this??  
*This story is dedicated to a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 7: "After The Well Was Sealed"  
Kagome sat on the grass field that overlooked a village that Inu Yasha and the gang were staying at, without any of them   
knowing. The intelligent woman knew that Inu Yasha couldn't smell things in the wind if she was down wind, or the wind   
blew her sent behind her, and down wind she was.  
  
The young, untrained, yet powerful miko marveled at the fact that, even though she knew the truth about Naraku, she still   
hated Inu Yasha. *Why do I still hate him?* She questioned herself.  
  
Kagome pondered that questioned, and her thoughts went to the not-to-long-ago moment when Inu Yasha almost begged to hug   
her. She was stiff the whole time, and she felt like pushing him away from her and tearing the hanyou to shreds.   
*Then why am I following him and the others?*  
  
Kagome closed her eyes sadly. She did not want to hate Inu Yasha. But she couldn't forget how she felt when he held her.   
Resentment and hatred. *Where did my love for him go?*   
  
That answer laid within her memories of long ago. And they all came flooding back to her...  
*Flashback*  
The well shot up a pink light to the Heavens, and a powerful aura swished passed Kagome. She gasped when she felt the   
amasing power that flowed through her. Kagome stood there for the longest time. Longer than she ever remembered.  
  
Kagome looked at the arrow now embedded into the wood of the well. The powerful aura now fading away from it, until it   
looked like an ordinary arrow. Kagome blinked as her vision became more blurry.  
  
It took her a while to realize that she was crying. And even longer to realize that she will never see Sango, Shippou,   
Miroku, even Kouga, and.... Inu Yasha ever again.  
  
When it finally sank into her brain, Kagome let out a cry of pain and anguish as she dropped to her knees, hugged the well  
as she cried.  
  
It was night fall by the time Kagome finally got even a ¼ of her wits together, and she headed to the house.  
  
"Taidai ima." Kagome called out with fake happiness.  
  
"Kagome?" Her mother asked as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Hai, Okaa-san. Watashi wa Kagome. The.... the mission is complete.... and, uh, I-I'm home. For good this time. No more   
going back to Sangoku Jidai. Nope. No more for me!" Kagome gave her mother a fake smile.  
  
Mrs. Hiragashi knew her daughter was faking her smile. The wise woman also knew that the present time, no matter how much   
she hated to admit it, would never be her true home. Her true home was in the Sangoku Jidai with all her friends, whom she   
calls family.  
  
When her mother didn't respond, Kagome continued.  
  
"So, no more staying up at night, worrying about me. I'm home for good now. And I can finally get on with my life."  
  
Mrs. Hiragashi said nothing, and hugged her daughter tightly. Then she spoke.  
  
"Kagome. Only you know what is best for you. You are a grown woman now, and you must make decisions on your own. But I know   
the past is your future, your home, Kagome. However, if this is what you want, I will stand by your side no matter what."  
  
Kagome's mother let her go, and all Kagome could do was go up to her room, drop her backpack, fall on the bed and start   
crying.  
Years passed, and it was Kagome's 18th birthday. Balloons and colorful decorations filled the Hiragashi residents. Kagome   
was in the living room, dancing with her friends, including Hojo.   
  
The poor boy realized that he would never win Kagome's heart, for her heart, it seems, was always somewhere else. So he   
settled for just being friends.  
  
When everyone was tired of dancing, however, very authusiasticly happy, they all settled down for a big discussion.  
  
"So Kagome, what college do you want to go to?" One of her friends asked. (I keep forgetting their names)  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure." Kagome relied.  
  
"Well, how are your grades?" another one asked.  
  
"Just barley passing."   
  
"Uh oh! You're not thinking of HIM again, are you?" the third one asked.  
  
Kagome's heart ached, but she hid it behind a smile.  
  
"On, no! We're are long over with."  
  
The situation was getting a bit uncomfortable for poor Kagome, and Hojo sensed this.   
  
"So, how does it feel being 18?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Kagome looked at her rescuer with a grateful smile.  
  
"I don't know. Each time I turn another number, I don't have time to enjoy it until later on. And by then, I turn yet   
another number."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
It was late at night, and Kagome still tossed and turned in her bed. Her thoughts resting on a certain hanyou. The poor   
woman never got enough sleep after she left the past. So there was only one thing to do.  
  
Kagome got her sleeping bag, pillow, and quietly left the house. And she went over to the shrine. Kagome hadn't been inside   
the well house ever since that fateful day, but when she opened the sliding door, she felt a relief. Like she belonged.  
  
Kagome spread her sleeping bag out next to the well, and saw the arrow above her. That was the last thing she saw before   
she finally went to sleep.  
The next day, Kagome rushed into the kitchen for breakfast. She saw a man sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey, Jii-chan! You're back from the hospital."  
  
The old man seemed to have snapped out of a trance, and he looked at her with a horrified expression. Kagome started to   
worry.  
  
"Daijobu, Jii-chan?"  
  
Twice, the old man opened his mouth to answer, and twice, he failed. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Kagome-chan." the old man's voice was cracking with heavy emotion as he held his arms out to her. Kagome didn't hesitate  
to reach out and hug him as he spoke.  
  
"Kagome-chan. I have a birthday present for you, but it's not a good one. I have cancer in the brain."  
  
Kagome snapped her head up to look at her grandfather. The old man continued in a slow voice as if his old years have   
finally caught up with him.  
  
"I'm too far along to be helped. But please listen to me, Kagome. I want you to get married to the grandson of a dear   
friend of mine. The grandson's name is Shiganashi, Nigura. I'm sorry for doing this, Kagome, but I want to make sure that   
when I leave this world, you are taken care of."  
  
At first, Kagome was angry with her grandfather for setting up a marriage for her. But when she thought about it, she   
thought why not? After all, her only love is in the past, probably enjoying his years with that walking dead person.   
Plus, who would want to marry a defiled woman like her?  
  
"Do you agree, Kagome?"  
  
Before Kagome had time to think about it again, her mouth tricked her.  
  
"I promise you, Jii-chan, we will be wedded before you die."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel saddened despite the fact her grandfather was smiling down at her. Once again, Fate has a   
cruel joke to play on her life.  
Everything happened so fast, Kagome didn't know what was happening. Marriage arrangements were made, and everything was   
set up and ready. One problem, the bride and groom haven't met.  
Kagome nervously fiddled with her dress. It was a type of white party dress, spaghetti dress, and covered with red roses.   
Buyo, Kagome's cat, meowed and jumped into her lap. Kagome giggled and stroked her fat cat.  
  
The front door opened, and two men walked in. one was her grandfather, the other unknown. He had jet-black hair, and   
chocolate brown eyes. He was fairly tall and muscular. Kagome's grandfather turned to his granddaughter, and spoke up   
with a proud smile.  
  
"Kagome? I would like you to meet your future husband, Shiganashi, Nigura."  
  
"Please to meet you." He extended his hand to her, which she excepted.  
  
A feeling of dread filled her body.  
Kagome shook while she waited in the bridal room. She didn't know why, but something about Nigura scared her. Finaly,   
Kagome decided it was just her imagination. But that didn't keep the feeling from going away.  
Two weeks after the wedding (they haven't had their honeymoon yet), the worst happened. Kagome's grandfather passed away.   
Kagome was so devastated that she couldn't even cry, or eat. She felt numb all over.  
  
The one person who took care of her ever since her father died [1], was gone. Kagome had never felt so helpless, or so   
much like an orphan, until now.  
  
*At least he didn't have to suffer. She told herself.  
  
After the funeral, and her grandfather's urn was placed in a family shrine [2], Kagome finally broke. He tears came pouring   
out of her eyes like a dam just broke and all the water came flowing out.  
  
The only comforting words Kagome got from her new husband, Nigura, was, "You need to get on with your life!"  
Kagome sat eat in silence with her husband glaring at her. It was the night after the honeymoon, and Nigura found out   
something about Kagome...  
*Flashback*  
"What the hell is this?! You're not a virgin?!"  
  
"Gomen nasai. I'm not."  
  
"You're grandfather told me you were!"  
  
"H-He didn't know about the secret side of my life."  
  
"How many men have you slept with?!"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe his words. He was making it seem like she slept with everyone in the whole freak'n country of   
Japan! A whore!  
  
"One one!"  
  
"Oh, yea? And who was this 'special' guy who you gave it to?!"  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome answered quietly.  
  
"What kind of name is that?!"  
  
"What kind of name is Nigura?!"  
  
Nigura glared at Kagome, and she sighed in defeat.  
  
"Just get this over with!"  
  
And Nigura grudgingly did.  
*End of Flashback (did I just write that?!)*  
Kagome was very thankful her home was still the shrine house. Her marriage would have been worse if it wasn't.  
  
She also noticed Nigura take on a change of sudden mood swings. He would be fine on minute, and the next, he would be   
raging mad!  
  
This made Kagome very weary and stessed, so she tried not to upset him. But even the smallest things would set him off.  
  
One example was when she was cleaning the kitchen.  
  
Kagome was singing a song she learned from not so long ago ("Dearest" to be exact. I love that song! ^_^).   
  
"Dammit, woman, will you stop making that noise! Face it! You can't sing!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Nigura-kun."  
  
"Don't apologize! Just do as I say!"  
  
Kagome threw the rag down on the counter in anger.  
  
"I am NOT your slave!"  
  
Nigura got mad and fiercely held the upper part of Kagome's arms as tightly as he could.  
  
"I am the law now." Nigura told Kagome in a low, threatening voice. "You WILL do as I say, and you will have NO question   
about it. I rule you now, whore!"  
  
After the bastard said his statement, Nigura threw Kagome to the ground in a very hard manner. Kagome cried out in pain   
and surprise when her head hit the floor. All Nigura did was walk around her and left her on the floor.  
  
Buyo came up to her meowing and stroking her in comfort. She positioned herself in a sitting pose, still on the floor,   
picked up Buyo, and started to cry.  
  
"Kami-sama. What did I get myself into?!"  
To Be Continued....  
Ch. 8: "Misery"  
"You better get down on your knees and beg for your life, bitch!"  
  
And Kagome got on her knees, pleading, sobbing, and praying with all her might. At the same time, she cursed the hanyou   
she once loved, Inu Yasha.  
[1] In Japan, if the father of the family dies, it is usualy the mother's father who takes care of her and her childern.  
  
[2] It is illigal to bury someone under the ground, due to the lack of land space. So, they place a dead loved one in a   
shrine, with something that reminds them of that person.  
AN: Okayz peoplez! Sorry it took so long to update! ff.net was giving me a whole load of trouble!!! Please read the   
warning for the next chapter when it is posted!!! Byez!!  
Hyperactive Kitsune: Well, personally, I am a IY+Kag fan. But I'm glad you like my made up character, Sanbi! ^_^   
I already thought of the ending, however, I am stuck on one chapter of mine, which I'm going to ask for people's advice on.  
So please be on the look out for it!! ^_^ But, you will find out in the next chapter exactly what Nigura did to   
Kagome... BASTARD!! *ehm*  
QueenPiscies: Thank you! By-the-way, do you have any stories you wrote?  
Animaniac Girl: Yes, I agree! The baboon MUST DIE!!! ^_^ n-e-wayz, no I don't have any original lines, but just saying   
what you are saying is just as good! ^_^ also yes, Inu Yasha and Kagome did do THAT! and i DEFIANTLY need your opinion   
on a chapter I'm stuck on, so please send your review when the time comes!! I think most Kikyo haters like you will enjoy  
that one. I better go to the next review before I give too much away! ^_^  
arctic: okayz, Kagome is alive with all her souls, except the one Kikyo has. She is not a walking zombie, nor does she   
need souls to survive. She is also 17 years old. Actually, the most confusing fic that I'm creating and am going to post   
after this one is complete, is a fic called, "Minds of Insanity." That one is really confusing because it deals a lot   
with the insane minds of the Inu Yasha gang, and phychology.   
B-chan: Whyz everyone (except Hyperactive Kitsune) hating on Sanbi?!? T_T But thanx for reviewing!!! Can I also ask for   
your opinion on a chapter I'm stuck on when I soon ask for it? Please?  
firetiger: The next two chapters are about why Kagome hates Inu Yasha. But you will find out later on if she forgives   
him or not!! ^_^  
DemonBlade: Sorryz. But I said in the story, Kagome hates Inu Yasha more than Kikyo ever knew how to hate. I think thatz   
why people want Kagome to forgive Inu Yasha.  
Trunks Gal: Once again, why are you peoplez hating on my Sanbi?! Inu Yasha (for the time being ^_^) just feels sorryz for   
her because she is lonely like *hint* Kikyo.   
IF I MISSED ANYONE I APOLOGIES!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! _() 


	8. Misery

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing.  
  
*This story is dedicated to a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
WARNING: This fic gets graphic, and is rated R. A big "R"!!! However, I will tell you when the graphic stuff begins   
and ends. Kayz? ^_^  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 8: "Misery"  
Kagome sat on the couch, watching T.V., while she petted her cat, Buyo, as he rested on her lap. Buyo purred and stroked   
his lazy head against her hand. Kagome smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh, Buyo. You're getting so old and fat, but I love you even more."  
  
Buyo "meow"ed his answered, and purred even more. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall.   
  
"Oh, my! Nagura-kun will be home soon! I better fix dinner!" Kagome said to no one in particular, save her cat, Buyo.  
  
She set the over weighted cat to the side, who got up and followed her to the kitchen. Kagome giggled as Buyo rubbed   
against her legs, meowing for dinner. Kagome laughed and got out the "Weight loosing" cat food. (AN: That stuff helps!   
It helped my cat, Sylvester! ^_^ ...But then he gained weight again... -_-()] and poured it into his dish.  
  
Buyo immediately started gulping down the food, and Kagome just had to laugh. When Nagura came home, Kagome already had   
the food set out on the table, and she sat patiently across from where her husband sat.  
  
When Nagura came into the kitchen, he gave his wife a smile, sat down, and started eating.   
  
"So how was work today, Nagura-kun?"  
  
"Fine." Nagura gave his quick answer.  
  
They ate in silence again. Kagome was afraid to pressure him more, due to the fact he might have a mood change again.   
Kagome never knew when his violent reactions will occur, however, she did her best to avoid them.  
  
He often brought his work's stress home with him, and vented his anger out on Kagome. This reminded her so much of   
Inu Yasha, however, the hanyou would never push her like her husband does. The first time he had a violent reaction,   
Nagura pushed Kagome hard against the wall.   
  
"So, what happened today?" Kagome tried again, praying her husband wouldn't suddenly turn on her like a mad dog. The   
thought of a dog brought Inu Yasha to her mind, however, she shoved him away.  
  
Nagura gave Kagome a chilling glare, which made Kagome put her head down and pray he doesn't suddenly turn.  
  
"Nothing much." her husband answered, which made Kagome utterly confused. She always got sick of these mind games! Naraku   
often popped up in her mind when she thought of the mind games he played.  
  
"That's good." Kagome replied back. "Are you finished with your meal?"  
  
"Does it look like I am?"  
  
Kagome looked at Nigura's empty plate, put her head down in shame, and nodded.  
  
"Honestly, woman, I don't know how I put up with your stupidity."  
  
Nigura left the table. Kagome fought the tears that filled her eyes to the brim, but they dropped down none the less.  
  
Buyo seemed to sense Kagome's distress, and he went over to her, purring and rubbing against her legs. Kagome smiled,   
picked her fat cat up and scratched behind his ears. This caused Kagome to giggle.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
*Graphic begins*  
Kagome jumped, which caused her to throw Buyo down. Kagome gasped, bent over under the table, and petted Buyo again.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Buyo! I didn't mean to!"  
  
Nigura walked over to the table, grabbed Buyo, threw him on the ground, and kicked him across the room. The poor cat let   
out a meow of pain, which caused him to run away on his aching belly, still meowing softly in pain.  
  
"BUYO!" Kagome shouted, and she got up to get her cat. Her husband, however, grabbed her and threw her against the wall.   
Kagome let out a cry of pain, but it was greeted by a slap in the face.  
  
Kagome put a hand up to the side of her face that was slapped. She looked at Nigura in pain, but her just glared back.  
*Graphic ends*  
Kagome calmly went to the table and proceeded to clear the table. She out them in the sink, and washed the dishes, knowing   
her husband was watching her the whole time.  
  
She dried and out them away. When she turned around, her husband was sitting at the table, but still glaring at her.  
  
When she tried to leave the room, Nigura stopped her. He grabbed her and roughly slammed her down on her chair where she   
eats. He sat back down in his place and began his glaring contest with her.  
  
"What is it, Nigura-kun?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Guess." Nigura replied coldly.  
  
*What is with his mind games?!* Kagome asked herself. Once again, Kagome's thoughts were turned to Naraku.  
  
"I don't know what I did." Kagome replied, softly.  
  
"That's because you are stupid."  
  
Kagome put her head down in shame again. The hours passed by, and the two remained where they were, neither moving an inch.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this!" Nigura exclaimed, highly irritated at Kagome's "Stupidiness."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question!" Nigura shouted.  
  
Kagome's mouth couldn't help but fly open. After all those hours, he kept her there just because she didn't answer his   
question?!  
  
"I asked, what are you doing?!"  
  
"I was just petting Buyo." Kagome replied.  
  
"You're supposed to do the dishes first! Not pet some stupid cat!"  
  
"Buyo is not stupid!"  
  
"Don't talk back to me bitch! Or I'll smack you so hard, your mother will have to come over and find your teeth!"  
  
"My cat is NOT stupid!" Kagome shouted, feeling very brave, as she got up and slammed her fists on the table.  
  
Nigura jumped up and back handed Kagome so hard, she fell to the floor. Kagome couldn't help but sobbed out in pain, as   
she picked herself up off the floor. However, she didn't get every far when her husband grabbed a fist full of her   
jet-black hair and yanked her up.  
*I'm going to stop there. Too much graphic stuff*  
Kagome limped to the bathroom, her body received many bruises. After she cleaned up her wounds, she went in search of her   
cat, Buyo, to find if he was all right. She found him under the bed her and Nigura shared.  
  
"Buyo." Kagome called softly.  
  
Buyo cautiously crawled up to her, sniffed her hand, then purred, aching, but very happy to see her.  
Kagome couldn't believe how much her life was a living hell. Today, she was picking up the broken china dish her father   
gave to her mother for a present. Nigura broke it. It was the result in yet another violent outburst.  
  
After Kagome picked up the glass, and wiped her tears of anger, she settled down on the couch, physically and emotionally   
exhausted. Buyo came up and jumped on her lap, and for the first time that day, Kagome felt a little happy.  
"Okay," the doctor exclaimed. "How many injuries have you had this week, Mrs. Shiganashi?"  
  
"I think five." Kagome replied.  
  
"How are you getting all these injuries?"  
  
"Clumsy."  
  
The doctor did not believe her, but he couldn't report something that she never said happened.  
  
"So, your husband wants a baby?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome replied miserably.  
  
The doctor pursed his lips.  
  
"For the examination I did, Mrs. Shiganashi, if you have children, you will die in birth."  
  
"I told my husband that, but he... doesn't seem to understand."  
  
Kagome put her hand up to her arm where it was bruised. The doctor saw this.  
  
"Well, I could always put you on birth control so you have greater chances of not getting pregnant."  
  
"Sure. I'd like that."  
Kagome put the pill in her mouth, drank a glass of water, and hid the pill package in one of her shoes.  
  
Kagome didn't do this because she didn't want children. She did this because this was for her life. Still, she couldn't   
help but feel guilty, and she didn't even know why.  
A few weeks later, Kagome came back from grocery shopping, she was greeted by Nigura. But in a not so pleasant way.  
  
Nigura watched her like a hawk watches it's prey, as Kagome put the groceries up where they belonged. When they were put   
away, he cornered her.  
  
"What is this?!" Nigura demanded as he held up her birth control pills.   
  
Kagome went numb all over. She knew what was coming for her.  
  
"The doctor gave them to me." Kagome answered.  
  
Nigura opened the package that contained the pills, and threw them in her face. Kagome didn't know what over came her, but   
she just ran. She didn't know where to run, or where to hide. All she knew was to run, and run she did.  
  
She ran all the way up to her old room. *Why did I run here?*  
  
However, Nigura grabbed her and pulled her in the room they shared. He slammed the door shut, grabbed Kagome by the   
shoulders, slammed her against the wall, and kept her pinned there.  
  
"Tell me, in stupid people's terms, why the hell you were taking those pills!"  
  
"If I get pregnant, then I'll die in child birth! This is for my sake!"  
  
"I don't give a shit about you!"  
  
"Well I DO CARE ABOUT ME!!"  
  
Nigura punched Kagome in the face, and threw her down to the ground. Kagome let out a cry of pain as she hit the ground.   
Tears dripped on the floor, but not because of pain, but because of her misery.  
  
Nigura was searching in the closet for something, so this would be the perfect time to escape.   
  
Big mistake.  
*Graphic part begins*  
Kagome made a break for the door, only to turn the knob and find it was locked. Her hopes vanished and she closed her eyes   
when she heard her husband's voice.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to let you get away that easily?"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Nigura with four waist belts of his. Before she knew it, Nigura threw her on the bed, her   
head hitting the headboard. Kagome didn't even realize what was happening, but before she knew it, she was naked, her   
clothes ripped and laid on the floor, her legs tied at opposite ends of the bed by the belt buckles, as well as her arms.  
  
All Kagome knew after that was pain. And she stayed tied up for several days.  
*Graphic part ends*  
When the doctor came into the room and confirmed that she was pregnant, Kagome broke down crying. The doctor tried his   
best to comfort her, but it was futile.  
  
This was when Kagome's thoughts fell on a hanyou named Inu Yasha for the first time in years. And she cursed the fact she   
ever knew him.  
Kagome put a hand to her stomach as she gazed out the window. Everything she wanted to be, she couldn't be. Everything she   
wanted to do, she couldn't do.  
  
She was four months along, and she could feel her child growing inside her. When she felt it kick, she smiled, and was   
happy for the first time. Buyo, her still fat and getting more fat, cat found it difficult to curl up in her lap, but   
she managed. Her cat could also cheer her up.  
  
"Oh, Buyo, you're getting so old."  
  
Buyo meowed as she stroked him.  
  
The door opened and Nigura came home from work, and looking at his expression, had a hard day, and needed to find a scape   
goat.  
  
As always, Kagome was chosen.  
  
"What did you do today?" Nigura asked his wife.  
  
Kagome just gave him an answer, knowing he would find some kind of excuse to hit her. Kagome was REALLY starting to get   
sick of it!  
  
"I cleaned the house."  
  
"It doesn't look good enough!"  
  
Kagome sat on the floor, holding her face, and crying. She was really starting to get sick of the beatings, the crying,   
but most of all, the fact that every time this happened, Nigura would stand over her with a smirk on his face.  
  
And Kagome was finally sick of it all.  
  
"I want a divorce!" she yelled out.  
  
Nigura's eyes widened and a murderous look danced in his eyes. Kagome knew what was coming for her.   
  
Her husband grabbed her wrist and hauled her up to a standing position. Nigura, still dragging Kagome along with him,   
went to the closet, and pulled out some rope, and a gun.   
  
Kagome's heart beat faster as he slammed her into a chair facing the kitchen counter, and proceeded to tie her up. He   
loaded the gun, then left to the living room.  
  
Kagome was in panic. He was going to kill her! He was going to kill her! She was even more shocked and confused when   
Nigura carried Buyo into the kitchen with him.  
  
He put Buyo's face to her's which Buyo then meowed, purred, and stroked his face against her's.  
*Okay, everybody! Please understand that the next graphic section you are about to read (if you want) was NOT my idea. It   
actually happened to a friend. The idea was her insane, sick mother's. I was VERY, VERY hesitant to place this section in   
here. So please, please, I beg of you with all sincerity, please don't flame me!!*  
Nigura pulled Buyo away from Kagome, still holding him in his arms, and he stroked the fat cat. Kagome was utterly   
confused! But her eyes widened in horror as Nigura put Buyo on the counter, and pulled out a kitchen knife.  
  
He grabbed Buyo.   
  
"NO! NO! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE DON'T DO IT NIGURA! I BEG OF YOU!"  
  
Kagome rocked against the chair that she was tied to.  
  
"I PROMISE YOU I WON'T DIVORCE YOU! I'LL STAY HER WITH YOU UNTIL MY DYEING DAY! I SWEAR IT!"  
  
"But, Koishii! You threatened me!" Nigura exclaimed in mock sadness.  
  
*Oh God, he's crazy!*  
  
"I'm sorry I threatened you, anata!" Kagome had to force out the 'dear' part. She never felt right to call anyone else   
than Inu Yasha, "Anata."  
  
"But I have to punish you for it!"  
  
With that said he put the knife to Buyo's nose, dug it in, and nipped off a the fur and skin, all the way down to the   
bone.  
  
Buyo screeched in a cat's way, and hissed at Nigura. Yet the bastard still held the back of Buyo's head firmly.  
  
Kagome cried out with Buyo, and she closed her eyes, her heart unable to take it. She heard a click, and when she opened   
her eyes, she saw Nigara pointing the gun directly at her forehead.  
  
"You're going to watch it all!"  
  
The Nigura went back to skinning Buyo alive. Screeching, hissing, and sobbs could be heard throughout the house.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the screeching and hissing stopped, however, the sobs did not. Nigura put the knife down,   
got a plate, and put the raw meat on it.  
  
He went up to Kagome and held a piece of it to her.  
  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
Kagome looked up from the cat meat, up to Nigura, and back down to her cat, Buyo. All she could do was quietly nod to say   
no. Nigura smiled softly, and kissed her lips. Kagome didn't respond. This made Nigura furious. He held the meat to   
Kagome's lips and forced into her mouth. Kagome gagged, and spit it out.  
  
"EAT IT!" Nigura yelled.  
  
Kagome cried out at turned her head away from it. Nigura grabbed the gun and held it up to her temple.  
  
"I said eat it!" Nigura exclaimed in a low, threatening voice.  
  
Kagome, very sick to her stomach, did as he said.  
  
After Nigura untied Kagome, she went straight up to the bathroom and threw up the contents in her stomach. She let out   
a scream and cried without stopping.  
*End of graphic part. Please don't flame me!*  
Kagome never was in her right mind after that incident. She would sit in any corner in the house, curled up in a tight   
ball (as far as her growing belly would let her), and she would rock back and forth.  
  
Kagome was in her dreaded final month of pregnancy. Kagome dreaded this month, yet welcomed her up coming death with open   
arms. The thought of dying and getting away from this misery and insanity pleased Kagome some what.  
  
At last she would finally be free.....  
  
Her water broke....  
  
It was late in the evening, and she called to Nigura, telling him that she was in laybor. He only looked at her, shrugged   
his shoulders, and went back to his work. Kagome stumbled down the stairs, almost falling, and collapsed on the floor,   
crying out in pain.  
  
"Damn it, bitch! If you don't keep quiet, I swear I'll give you something to cry about!"  
  
Kagome could feel her baby trying to get out of her womb. She needed to get to a hospital and quick!  
  
So the brave woman held back another cry from another contraction, grabbed the car keys, and ran out the door as fast   
as she could. Just when she started the engine, Nigura came out of the house, attempting to stop her.  
  
Kagome quickly, with shaking hands, put the car in drive, and floored the gas pedal, almost running over Nigura.  
  
"Damn! I should of ran him over!" Kagome told herself outloud.   
  
She also surprised herself by cursing like that. *Oh, what would the other's say to that?* Kagome was surprised, yet   
again, when she found herself thinking about the gang in the past at her present time.  
  
When she got to the hospital, the medic placed her on the stretcher, and rolled her into the emergency room.  
Kagome huffed and puffed, her face and neck covered with perspiration. The contractions hit her hard, and she squeezed   
the guard rails as tight as she could.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, push!" the doctor instructed.  
  
Kagome obeyed. She felt her new baby come out, and she plunged into darkness.  
All around her was darkness.   
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
No one answered Kagome. Just then, she saw someone up ahead of her. She ran toward the person, wondering if they could   
answer her questions. She gasped, as she saw who it was. The person had silver-white hair, the famous dog ears, and the   
red kimono.  
  
Inu Yasha.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded of the hanyou.  
  
The half demon just turned around to face Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" the demon asked in slight confusion.  
  
He walked up close to Kagome, and embraced her shortly, then let her go.  
  
"Please, Kagome. Please come back to me. I miss you terribly!"  
  
Kagome was about to say something, but then she heard a baby's cry that seemed to echo. She looked back at Inu Yasha,   
whom seemed to not hear it.  
  
"I will go back to living. But not for you. For my child."  
Kagome woke up in a room that was surrounded with flowers, get well cards, and balloons that said:  
  
"Congradulations! It's a boy!"  
  
Kagome smiled proudly at herself. *I have a son!*  
  
"Hello, dear! You're awake!" a nurse exclaimed. "Would you like to hold your son?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
The nurse went to the side of her bed, picked up a baby, and placed him in her arms. The boy looked shockingly like   
Kagome!  
  
*At least he isn't cursed with his father's looks!*  
  
"How are you feeling, dear?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"We were worried for a bit. We almost lost you in the delivery room."  
  
"Well, I'm as alive as ever."  
  
Kagome's son started to fuss. He placed his tiny hands on one of Kagome's breasts and squeezed, a goofy grin played on   
his face.  
  
Kagome laughed at this. "I know exactly what to name you! Your name will be Miroku!"  
The years passed into the 4th year. Same events always happened within the home by the shrine. Same abuse, and same   
mental tortures.  
  
But this day was different.  
  
Nigura and Miroku were watching T.V as Miroku did his homework. Kagome was chopping veggies in the kitchen, while she   
heard Miroku, being a four year old, asking his father, why this, and why that.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile. That is until she heard Nigura shout.  
  
"Damn it, brat! Stop bugging me with questions!"  
  
The she heard a slap, and her son started crying. Kagome was over come with rage and she ran into the living room, still   
clutching the knife, where she saw Nigura kick her son in the stomach. Nigura then picked Miroku up and threw him against  
the wall.  
  
Kagome ran over to her fallen son, placing herself between him and the bastard, a murderous look filled her eyes. She   
didn't care that this was a person she used to fear. Right now she felt like she had Tesuiguia in her hands, and not an   
ordinary kitchen knife.  
  
"Don't you EVER hurt my baby again!" Kagome told Nigura in a low, cold, threatening voice. "If you ever do, you will find   
your pathetically small balls stuffed in your mouth!"  
  
Nigura was VERY shocked by this, and judging by Kagome's expression, she meant every word. So he left out the door.  
  
Kagome dropped the knife and hugged her crying son in her arms.  
Nigura never touched Miroku after Kagome's promise. One particular day, as Fate would have it, Kagome came home from her   
monthly doctor check, only to find out, she was pregnant again.  
  
"Nigura. I'm pregnant." Kagome told her husband as if they were talking about the nightly news.  
  
"Do I care?" Nigura asked her coldly, moving out of the bedroom.  
  
"If I didn't die with the first one, I most definitely will with this one!"  
  
"So be it, then."  
  
Kagome got angry, and she pushed him. Unfortunately, she was right by the stair way with her back to Nigura.  
  
"So if you don't want the brat," Nigura exclaimed. "The kill it!"  
  
With that said, he kicked Kagome in the back, sending her flying down the stairs. When Kagome hit the floor, a grueling   
pain erupted from her womb. Before she lost everything to blackness, her mother instinct told her she miscarried.  
*End of flashbacks*  
Kagome sat at the edge of the forest. Moving at a small pace so as to distant her from Inu Yasha, Sanbi, and the others.  
  
"The only good that came out of that marriage was my son, Miroku, and my granddaughter, Sanbi." Kagome said to herself out   
loud. "I was so happy when Nigura died, I actually cried tears of joy, and laughed at his funeral."  
  
Kagome started to walk into the clearing of a meadow. The long, golden grass moved in the light breeze.  
  
"I hated Inu Yasha for my misery, and I took it with me to the grave. That is why my soul was restless in hell. I   
couldn't enter Heaven because my soul was filled with hatred. A hating soul can never enter Heaven. But that made me   
hate him even more."  
  
Kagome paused, and took in her surroundings. Suddenly, she realized something that she should have seen before.  
  
"Inu Yasha isn't to blame! I should be hating myself for not leaving Nigura all those years! Like Nigura, I had a scape   
goat! I took my misery out on Inu Yasha! He was my scape goat!"  
  
Tears fell down Kagome's face as she realized all this. She had to catch up with the group, and tell Inu Yasha it wasn't   
his fault!  
  
"He will be caring that burden on him like he did with Kikyo! Oh, Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kagome headed into the direction Inu Yasha and the others headed. The place where the sun rose, and the sun was at her   
back. Kagome just now noticed that it was clear, beautiful, midday.  
  
Kagome smiled, now crying tears of joy and a released burden. She looked up to the Heavens, and she never looked more   
beautiful.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I'm ready to forgive you!"  
To Be Continued....  
Ch. 9: "Forgiveness, Then Hatred Again."  
He looked down at her. His yellow eyes cold, the a look of disgust, then an evil smirk. He brought his blood stained   
hand up to his lips and licked the blood off. Her blood. Kagome was still crippled upon the ground, and she looked up,   
her face etched with unknown pain, and sadness.  
  
"I-Inu... Yasha.... you betrayed.... me...?"  
AN: Whoo! This took a long time! And please, please, please don't flame me for the sick Buyo scene! Please! I   
seriously beg of you! N-e-way, we are (I think) almost through! Yea! Chapter 9 is when I'm going to ask the   
"big question"! All Kikyo haters and flamers, get your flames ready!  
NickMancer D2 LoD: HEY EVERYBODY!!! MY BOYFRIEND REVIEWED AGAIN!! N-e-way, yea... the *ehm* bus incident.... *blushes   
uncontrollably, the points an accusing finger at him.* You would NOT have passed out if you saw a girl right between   
the legs and you know it! So act all incident! Gotta go to the next review! ^_^  
Animaniac Girl: Well, for one thing, he's already dead. But that would have been hilarious! Make her son get a heart   
attack as well! ^_^ N-e-way, the ultimate question is coming up next chappy, so please, everyone, be on the look out   
for it! ^_^ *evil smile* Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!  
B-chan: The question is coming up next chappy. Please don't hate me for the sick scene (if you read it). *gets down on   
her knees and begs.* As I've said before, Inu Yasha feels sorry for Sanbi because she is lonely, and he can sense that.   
I mean, in the first chapter, she said to her parents, "I'm going away for a while. Call my school and tell them I died!"   
"Ok, dear." I mean, come on! What parent in their right mind would let their daughter go off some where for time on   
end..... *stops and she realizes Kagome's mom does the same thing.* Well..... that's beside the point!! -_-() But thank   
you for say you like my story!! That makes me SOOOOOOO happy!!! ^_^  
notaningen: yes. I agree. He should die! *reads what she just typed.* Well, that fulfilled both our wishes didn't it? ^_^  
niasdreams: *gets down on her knees and begs for forgiveness.* I lost track on who was reviewing what. Please forgive me!!   
T_T Don't worry, I won't make it long and drawn out. Like I said before, Inu Yasha just feels sorry for her because he   
senses (and she is) lonely. It reminds him of Kikyo. But Sanbi is in love with Inu Yasha. Then again, who wouldn't be??? ^_^  
QueenPiscies: What Inu Yasha manga number?! I have to borrow number 7 from my boyfriend's little sister.... *sniff, sniff*   
and thanks for reviewing!! ^_^  
DemonBlade: Well, Jii-chan was dying and needed someone to not only take care of Kagome, but also take over the family   
shrine. Also, that was the basic plot of Kagome's past!! ^_^  
Trunks Gal: *steps away from her* Um, so if I don't make this ficcy an IY+Kag fic, then you and everyone else will flame   
me from existence?? O_O() ...oh boy..... *gulp* But please stick around for chappy 9 and the very last chapter!!   
please?? ^_^ 


	9. Forgiveness, Then Hate

Disclaimer: Same old thing.  
  
*This story is dedicated to a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 9: "Forgiveness, Then Hate"  
"Inu Yasha! I'm ready to forgive you!"  
  
Then everything happened at once. The woman heard the sound of wind being sliced, then a terrible pain in her back,   
right between the shoulder blades. Kagome felt the pain shoot up and down her back, then spread all over her body.  
  
Kagome turned around, and saw someone she wished she didn't see in a million life times.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
The dead miko was holding a bow in a shooting position, however, her weapon was already shot, and imbedded in between   
Kagome's shoulder blades. Kikyo stared back at Kagome with eyes colder than absolute zero temperature.   
  
Suddenly, Kikyo smirked.  
  
That was when Kagome felt someone, very fast mind you, stab her in the back. Kagome was in so much pain, she couldn't hold  
her own weight any more. She sank, crippled to the ground. A pair of bare feet filled her vision, accompanied by thick,   
red pants.  
  
He looked down at her. His yellow eyes cold, the a look of disgust, then an evil smirk. He brought his blood stained hand   
up to his lips and licked the blood off. Her blood. Kagome was still crippled upon the ground, and she looked up, her face   
etched with unknown pain, and sadness.  
  
"I-Inu... Yasha.... you betrayed.... me...?"  
  
Inu Yasha made a sound that sounded like a stifled snort, then turned into full laughing, and Kikyo joined in as well.  
  
"I-Inu..... Yasha.... you betrayed..... me?" Kikyo mocked Kagome's previous statement. "Oh, I feel your pain, child!"  
  
Then both started to laugh again. Kagome put her face to the ground. Pain, like she never felt before and was not caused   
by her wounds, filled her heart, almost choking off her air supply.  
  
"Baka!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. "I don't need you! But what I do need is your death!"  
  
Just when Inu Yasha was about to bring down the final blow, Kikyo stopped him. Inu Yasha looked at her with a questioning   
look.  
  
"I want to finnish her off myself." Kikyo proclaimed.  
  
Inu Yasha stepped out of the way.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Kikyo moved over to Kagome's side, lifted her up by her long, healthy black hair, and made Kagome face her, face to face.   
The pain between Kagome's shoulder blades was compounded, as well as the wound in her lower back that Inu Yasha gave her.  
  
"You will rest yourself, treat your wounds, and come back here tomorrow." Kikyo told Kagome, then slammed her face back   
into the golden grass.  
  
Kagome felt the pain in her forehead. Kikyo and Inu Yasha walked away from the wounded Kagome. After they left, Kagome felt   
pure rage, bitterness, and hate fill her heart. She screamed while reaching behind her and ripped out the arrow from the   
middle of her back. The rage and hate numbed the pain.  
  
And all Kagome could think of was to kill.  
Inu Yasha stared up at the stars , and the moon was beginning to show a sliver of her face. The stars were more prettier   
though. His ears twitched as he heard a movement behind him. And judging by the way the movement moved, it was Sanbi.  
  
Sure enough, Sanbi came out of the clearing, dressed in heavy clothing to block out the biting cold of the night. She sat   
next to Inu Yasha, not too close, yet close enough to make her heart pound wildly in her chest.  
  
"Daijobu?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome's granddaughter.  
  
At first, she didn't answer for a moment, but then she spoke up.  
  
"I had a bad dream."  
  
Inu Yasha remained silent, knowing Sanbi was going to tell him any way.  
  
"I had a dream Anma-chan was out in a meadow, bleeding very badly, the golden grass circled around her, and she had the   
most evil kind of hatred in her eyes."  
  
Sanbi started to cry. Inu Yasha didn't know what to do, so he just put a hand on her shoulder, which made Sanbi fall into   
his chest, sobbing her heart out. Through the muffled sounds, he could hear Sanbi speak again.  
  
"Anma-chan doesn't need that hatred in her eyes. Sure, I only knew her when her eyes were filled with pain and depression,  
but I saw true happiness in them when you held her. For the first time since I have known her, she had utter happiness in   
her eyes, and I saw, for a brief moment, the Kagome you knew."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't know how to answer to that, so he just wrapped his arms around her, but not before checking to see if   
anyone was around. Sanbi pulled herself away, and wiped her tears away. A pain of sadness hit Inu Yasha's heart when he   
saw Sanbi suffering so much.  
  
"I had a dream once." Inu Yasha told her out of the blue.  
  
Sanbi looked at him with a questioning look, begging him to continue.  
  
"In the dream I was..."  
*Flashback.*  
Inu Yasha tried to peer into the darkness, but it pressed against him. It was hard for the hanyou to breath because of   
the thickness of the dark surrounding him.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded of the hanyou.  
  
The half demon just turned around to face Kagome.  
  
She looked so much like Kikyo, but there was a distinct difference in her. Her heart was pure, but Inu Yasha could tell   
she was trying to hold on to that one little bit of hope. Hope that was wavering, almost about to break. He instinctively  
knew who she was.  
  
"Kagome?" the demon asked in slight confusion.  
  
He walked up close to Kagome, and embraced her shortly, then let her go.  
  
"Please, Kagome. Please come back to me. I miss you terribly!"  
  
Suddenly, the woman stopped and looked behind her shoulder, as if hearing something. She turned back to Inu Yasha.  
  
"I will go back to living. But not for you. For my child."  
  
Inu Yasha was utterly shocked. *Her child?! What was she talking about?!* Just then, she started to disappear.  
  
Inu Yasha leapt toward the woman, who now fully disappeared, and Inu Yasha fell to the ground.  
  
"No! Kagome! Come back, Kagome! Don't leave me alone! Please!"  
  
But no answer came to the hanyou. And he fell to the floor again, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
*End of Flashback*  
Sanbi remained silent even after he spoke. What could she say? Tell him that Kagome dreamt the same exact dream? That   
Kagome dreamed about him day and night, month after month, year after year?  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Sanbi again.  
  
"What is the reason for your loneliness?" Inu Yasha asked her.  
  
Sanbi turned and looked at him, very bewildered. She had to ponder the question before she could answer.  
  
"I'm mostly ignored at home. I mean, my father hardly acknowledges that I exist. When we were cremating my sister, he   
looked down at me and said, 'It should have been you, Sanbi.' "  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't say anything.  
  
"What about your mother?" he finally asked.  
  
"At least she does know I'm there. But I just wish I had someone to love in my life."  
  
Inu Yasha felt terrible after that.  
Sesshomaru traveled through the forest, along with his followers, Rin and Jaken (AN: Sorry, peoplez! Just had to put   
Sess-chan in here since I'm starting to become a Sess fan! Especially after that episode where he pulls down half of his   
kimono!! *drool* @.@)  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Look!" Rin yelled, and pointed a finger at an object.  
  
"We do not have time for that, Rin." the youkai lord exclaimed and walked on.  
  
"But it's a woman! And she's hurt badly!"  
  
"I also do not have time to--"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! It is that bitch that always travels with that worthless half breed!" Jaken exclaimed.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the woman laying in the grass. The moonlight shined down on her face. The youkai felt very   
hesitant to help this woman, especially a human, but he started to wonder. Where was that worthless half brother of his   
when his bitch was almost dead?  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Carry the girl to the place I will choose to rest. And be careful of her wounds."  
  
"But Sessho--"  
  
And the toad was cut short by Sesshomaru's glare of death. The toad looked down, defeated.  
  
"As you wish, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
The toad had to carry Kagome by the shoulders, while the rest of her lower body dragged on the ground, until Rin came and   
picked her feet up.  
  
"Augh! She is heavy!" the little girl complained.  
Kagome woke up, even when it was night time, and the first one she saw was the toad youkai, Jaken. She imediatly jumped to   
her feet, and kicked the toad as hard as she could. Jaken went soring through the air, his scream becoming fainter, and   
fainter, and finally, he landed with what sounded like a soft thud from a distance.  
  
"I see you are awake." a calm voice told her.  
  
"Yea! Rin so glad you got rid of mean toad!" a little girl yelled excitedly.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome said in a dead tone.  
  
"I want nothing from you female human. But I just want to know where my half brother is, and why you are not with him."  
  
"I am no longer traveling with that hanyou!"  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked, but did not show it. How can someone who loved another so much all of a sudden hate them?  
  
"And what has he done to you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern. However, I will say this; His death will not be by your hand, but by mine."  
  
After that statement she walked off, leaving both Sesshomaru and Rin in bewilderment.  
  
"That bastard will pay!" Kagome exclaimed.  
Else where, Inu Yasha let out a big sneeze.  
  
"Damn it! Someone's talking shit about me!"  
To Be Continued.....  
Ch. 10: "Showdown: Kagome vs. Kikyo"  
  
Here she was, fighting a powerful miko, unarmed. Was she crazy or what?!  
  
*Kami! How am I going to get out of this alive?!*  
Okay peoplez! Here is the BIG question! *drum roll*  
BIG QUESTION: Should Kagome kill Kikyo, or let her live?  
  
DEAD LINE: November 25th Pacific Time  
AN: That is the question! And I know this chapter is short, so please forgive me. But I will be waiting for the   
results! ^_^  
Dark VisioN: I'm sorry. It was sick, wasn't it? And it also happened to a friend of mine, too. T_T  
Siren: Uh... are you going to flame me for this chapter? I have this fear of flamers ever since another friend posted a   
fic under the category of "Marmalade Boy" (she's the one who got me to like it! ^_^), then she got flamed out of existence.   
She never wrote another fic after that, too.  
Animaniac Girl: I'm sorry about Buyo. But you will find out, either next chapter, or the chapter after that on if that was   
the real Inu or not. I have to make it first. But the question is place out there, so please get your vote in!! ^_^ And   
Grampa didn't know Kagome wasn't a virgin because Kagome never told anyone. Even Sanbi, but she kinda figured it out by   
herself.  
Clump: I'm sorry about Buyo... T_T Here's the next chapter, please place your vote!  
Trunks Gal: I'm sorry about Buyo.... T_T how many times have I said that?! And thanx for not flaming!! If you look at   
Siren's response, you will find out why I'm afraid of flamers!! ^_^()  
QueenPiscies: Next chapter will come as soon as I get the results, so please cast your vote!! ^_^  
Hyperactive Kitsune: Yes. I'm surprised I haven't been flamed yet for making everybody's hopes go down and up, down and   
up!!   
notaningen: You know something, I should have put down that he died a gruesome and painful death. But let's pretend that   
he did, k? ^_^  
Clump: I'm working as hard as I can. ^_^  
Queen of Blades: As place your vote, I can update. Please? ^_^  
DoggiePerson: I would do that. Thank you so much for the future reference! Hope you learn more about Inu Yasha soon!! ^_^ Good luck to you!! 


	10. Showdown: Kagome vs Kikyo

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it.... T_T  
*This story is dedicated to a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. I'm sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 10: Showdown: Kagome vs. Kikyo  
There is an ecstasy that marks the summit   
of life, and beyond which life cannot rise.  
And such is this paradox of living, this ecstasy  
comes when one is most alive, and it comes in complete  
forgetfulness that one is alive. This ecstasy, this forgetfulness   
of living, come to the artist, caught up and out of himself in a sheet  
of flame.  
--Jack London  
"The Call of the Wild"  
The sun shined down in streaks upon the golden grass. Not a cloud in the sky was to be found, and a cool breeze blew every   
few seconds. However, there was an eerie silence; not one bird sang, and not one movement was heard. Two women, both wise   
beyond their years, glared at one another.  
  
Time seemed to stop just for these two; one a trained miko, who knows how to use her power, and also carried with her, a   
bow and several arrows. The other was unarmed, and very ill-trained, if trained at all, and did not know how to use her   
powers.  
  
The first one to strike was Kikyo, who lock an arrow onto the bow, and fired it. All Kagome could do was dodge it, barley   
missing her, and hit the ground.  
  
Kagome tried to run Kikyo down in order to disarm the miko, but Kikyo kept Kagome at pay with her arrows. Kagome was very   
venerable while she was with out a weapon, and also at a loss.  
  
Here she was, fighting a powerful miko unarmed. Was she crazy or what?!  
  
*Kami! How am I going to get out of this alive?!*  
  
Not only was she unarmed, but also wounded two ways in her backside.  
  
Kagome didn't see it coming, but she suddenly felt a burning, stinging pain on the front side of her shoulder. She looked   
down to see one of the arrows imbedded into her skin, down to the bone.   
  
Kagome looked up at Kikyo with angry, yet triumphant eyes.  
  
"Why don't you stop trying to kill me with your arrows, be a true woman, and come fight me in hand contact?" she told the   
already dead miko with a calm voice as if she was not even wounded.  
  
Kagome calmly grasped the arrow and pulled it out. Blood started to flow out, yet her blood was slowly starting to clog it.  
  
Kikyo frowned at this, yet the threw down her bow and arrows, and calmly walked up to Kagome. They stared at each other in   
what was a second, but it seemed to last hours. Both women knowing that only one will make it out of this battle alive.  
  
Kikyo reached out and started to zap Kagome with her miko powers. Kagome jumped back and out of Kikyo's grasp. She frowned   
at the miko and held her burned arm. Okay, so Kagome didn't say anything about not using miko powers, but this will have to   
do.  
  
Kagome rushed at Kikyo, and the dead one dodged her attack, turned around at kneed Kagome in the gut. Kagome jumped back   
from her repelled attack and tried not to fall to her knees in pain. For if she did, it would be instant death for her.  
  
Kikyo saw her opportunity and rushed at Kagome, her hands ready to zap her other half again, but the other woman dodged the   
miko's attack, and hit her hand as hard as she could on the dead one's back.   
  
Kikyo recovered to her feet before Kagome could move back, and the miko grabbed the woman's leg, and zapped her again.  
  
Kagome was more frustrated than desperate. She couldn't get a good shot at the miko, while her blood flowed out of her   
body, and her body screamed in pain.   
  
Kikyo had the advantage, for she was a trained miko, and knew how to control and use her powers. Kagome didn't even know   
how to call upon her powers. Kikyo knew this and decided to finish the human girl off instead of playing around.  
  
Kagome didn't even see Kikyo maneuver to her backside, and grasp her cold hands around her neck, and started to zap her.   
Kagome struggled in her grasp, yet Kikyo held on hard. Kagome choked and sputtered as the miko's power flowed into her,   
burning every nerve along the way.  
  
Now Kagome was desperate, and she had to act quick. She kicked Kikyo in the gut as hard as she could. This made Kikyo   
release Kagome and jump back.  
Kagome, however, fell to the ground, choking and sputtering. While Kagome caught her breath, Kikyo grabbed her arrows and   
her bow, and loomed over Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up to see death awaiting her. Kikyo locked the arrow to the string of the bow, pulled back, and aimed.  
  
Kagome didn't know what happened to herself, but instead of seeing her life flash before her, she felt immense power   
flowing in her, begging to be released. The ecstasy and forgetfulness of living made the power overwhelming to the point of   
forcing a realise.   
  
Just as Kikyo fired the arrow, power to the exteem bursted out, and flowed around her. The arrow, as well as Kikyo, flew   
away from the ill-trained miko.  
  
Kagome stood up, her heart pounding, and she looked at her hands and saw power that could overcome Hell flowing around   
them. She smirked, and saw Kikyo's face. Her jaw was slacked, and her eyes were bulging out.  
  
Kagome rushed Kikyo, and this time, Kikyo didn't have time to react. Kagome reached out, grabbed Kikyo's shoulder, and   
zapped her with more power than Kikyo had ever seen, or thought of.   
  
Kikyo forced herself out of Kagome's grasp, and backed away. Kagome put more power into her than she could handle, so she   
slumped, fell to the ground, withered, and lay still. Her body became dust again that scattered when the wind blew.  
  
Kagome was the better woman. Not because she won, but because she went to the forest, gathered some flowers, despite her   
injuries, and placed them on the dust.  
  
The wind picked the dust up and to the Heavens, symbolizing Kikyo was finally at peace.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground, and gave into unconsiousness.  
To Be Continued.....  
Ch. 11: "The Final Battle"  
The ground shook harder, even though Kagome levitated above the ground, and she concentrated her power into her hands. The   
ground split and broke.  
  
"Oh no!" Sango cried out. "She's going to destroy the world!"  
AN: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I can't write well with battle senes. Also, I don't like the "wussy"   
fighting. You know, the pulling hair, scratching, etc. Wow! Look at all the reviews I got!!!!! I'm soooo happy!!! ^_^   
This story is just a couple of chapters away from being completed!! I swear it!!!   
  
*If you are confused by what Jack London meant by what he said, just ask me in a review and I'll answer in the next   
chappy!!!* ^_^  
Clump: uh, heh, gomen nasai!! ^.^()  
animeann: Well, congratulations about your date to the dance!! Hope you had a good time! The sneeze thing is a fable, but   
I personally like it! ^_^ Uh, in this fic, Kagome did have twins, she just almost died, and no one told her, but she found   
out later! ^_^  
violettegal345: Yea, I'm sorry about Kagome's abuse. T_T Inu Yasha and Kagome were dreaming the same thing at the same  
time. In other words, they were talking to each other in their dream. Wait until my next fic comes out called, "Minds of   
Insanity" Now THAT will confuse you! @.@  
Milana Pashmina: Thank you! I saw that you have Ranma ½ fics! Ranma and Akane belong together!! ^_^  
arctic: LOL! That would be nice, wouldn't it? Thanks for your vote! ^_^   
Dark VisioN: Well, only a couple more chapters to go to find out who goes with who! ^_^ and thanks for your vote!  
Animaniac Girl: ack! Um, was killing Kikyo good enough? And you will find out how Inu Yasha feels about Kagome killing   
Kikyo next chapy! I'll tell you this much: This is NOT a sess+Kag fic. I'm just starting to like Sess-chan, that's why I  
put him in here, but I'm not a Sess+Kag fan ^_^  
Trunks Gal: Ah. The famous reviewer! ^_^ Guess what? I'm almost done! Then you will find out who goes with who! ^_^   
I'm sorry, but I refuse to kill Sanbi. But I'll think about the IY+Kag thing... ^_^  
fallon: Did I do a good job?  
QueenPiscies: You're right about that. That means I can't bring my dead rat back to life???? Nooooooooo!!!! T_T  
Queen of Blades: Kikyo was trying to make Inu Yasha her's, but was working with Naraku at the same time.  
Aravan Fox: Thanks for correcting my grammar! That was very nice of you! ^_^ I was looking more towards 'charma' or the  
really bad feeling one gets. Basically a 6th sense.  
Rei-Neko: s'ank you!! ^_^  
Rinoa: *sigh* The last two chappys will tell you who is going with who! ^_^   
  
  
B-chan: I actually tried really hard to like Kikyo, but when Kikyo tried to kill Kagome, that was when i said, "Nah uh! The  
b**** has GOT to go!" And I hated Kikyo ever since! I am also not a Sess+Kag fan, so you don't have to worry about that!   
Thanks for your vote! ^_^  
Elvenkitty: I decided Kagome will think about how that bastard (husband) died! Then every one will know! Yah! ^_^  
Animeotaku789: And I did kill Kikyo... now if only it would happen in the anime!   
Hyperactive Kitsune: And she's dead! Yah! ^_^  
Always-a-kiwi: yep. Got it! And thanks!  
nicole: I was thinking of where to place Kouga, but then I thought where will I put him? So to make it up to you, I will   
put him in some fics I'm writing, k? ^_^   
Megumi-chan: I'm sorry about Buyo. I'm a cat lover too! *looks over at her two cats, Sylvester and Princess* I LOVE YOU   
GUYS!!! *cats get freaked out by the crazy girl and run off* n-e-way, I never liked Kikyo either, even though (I confess)   
I tried to like her.  
DeadDrag0n: Yes, Kikyo is all of the above. And thanks for your vote! ^_^  
Eike: In almost all my fics I have been stricken with the ILTTIYS (I Love To Torture Inu Yasha Syndrome). But please stick   
around to find out what happens!! ^_^   
piyo: You will find out in the last two chapters who Inu Yasha falls for! ^_^ 


	11. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: Do not own Inu Yasha, so please don't sue. You wouldn't want to sue me anyway 'cause I live in Mississippi! The POOREST state in the U.S.!  
*This is dedicated to my best friend, Melonie (A.K.A: "Miko" who finally said it was okay to reveal her identity). I'm   
sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 11: "The Final Battle"  
Inu Yasha and the group sat down, drunk with exhaustion. The battle with Naraku was fought, and they were the victors   
(AN: Please don't make me write another battle scene!). Sango hugged her little brother, who was now alive, and told him   
how much she loved him. Miroku looked at his now fixed hand, then tended to the wounded. Shippou rummaged through Sanbi's  
yellow backpack.   
  
Sanbi was helping Miroku treat everyone's wounds. And Inu Yasha sat against a tree furthest from the group, while multiple  
wounds on his body were being fixed. The hanyou shifted more comfortably as his body healed itself.  
  
Inu Yasha was told, by Naraku, what had happened. Kikyo was dead. And it was done so by Kagome's hand. The half breed didn't  
know how to react. For some strange reason, he did not feel anger, hurt, or hate toward Kagome.  
  
No. It was something along the lines of a brief mourn, then happiness for the miko. Not because Kikyo was dead, but because  
now, she can finally be at peace with herself, and it did not have to be by his death.  
  
A shadow came over Inu Yasha, and he looked up to see Sanbi. She greeted him with a sad smile, in which he returned. Sanbi   
motioned with her head, asking if she could sit next to Inu Yasha, and the hanyou nodded.  
  
Sanbi didn't know what to say. No words, despite the victory, could be thought of. Sanbi hesitantly leaned over to the   
side, and placed her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder (AN: Sorry about that, Trunks Gal!).   
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you mind if I put my head here on your shoulder?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sanbi was silent again, but not for long.  
  
"Did you let Anma-chan do the same thing?"  
  
Inu Yasha winced at that.  
  
"Uh... no.... well, a few times."  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
The two fell into the silent spell again. Inu Yasha took a deep breath, and spoke.  
  
"There was one time, after a battle with a youkai, everyone was tired. When everyone was asleep, I forced myself to stay   
awake. Not because I wanted to be on the look out, but because I wanted to watch Kagome sleep. I even sat next to her   
sleeping form. Just watching her until the sun rose."  
  
All Sanbi could was just nod.  
Kagome walked a little more down the dirt path. Her wounds starting to heal, but her top white robe hung in tatters around   
her body, along with her gray pants. Kagome smiled and twirled around once, drunk on the over flowing power she still had   
in her body.  
  
Kagome's thoughts went everywhere in her head. One thought was of her son's twin brother, whom she didn't even know existed   
until later due to her almost dying. Then to her dead husband, Nigura, who caused her years of hell and torment. The only   
time she felt happy and triumphant was when he was dying.  
*Flashback (yet again)*  
Nigura leaned over the toilet coughing up the clotted blood from his lungs. When Kagome helped him to bed, she served him a   
bowl of hot soup. He took a sip and winced.  
  
"Does your soup always taste funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry, anata. It was the best I could do."  
  
Unknown to Nigura, their granddaughter, Sanbi, put the poison back in the cupboard.  
*End of Flashback (at least it was a painful, grueling death! ^_^)*  
Kagome didn't know where she was walking to, but she let her feet guide her. Not much later, she found all her old friends,  
plus her granddaughter, all sitting around in order to rest.  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air. A sweet smell that he always loved to smell filled his nostrils. He looked up to find a woman   
staring at them.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Sanbi looked at where Inu Yasha was looking at.   
  
"Anma-chan!" Sanbi cried out as she stood up.  
  
Then everyone had Kagome's attention. The woman slowly descended down the hill toward the awaiting group. She was smiling   
at seeing her old friends again, but she frowned in hatred when she saw Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome backed away, and everyone noticed that where she stepped, the blades of grass would bend and move even if it wasn't   
touched by her feet.   
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome said his name like it was a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
Inu Yasha looked confused.  
  
"Inu Yasha. I was ready to forgive you, but no sooner than I did, you ran up behind me, and wounded me!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked even more confused.  
  
"What?! That was not me! I wasn't even there!"  
  
"Then how do you explain the 'twin' who did?!"  
  
Kohaku slid behind his sister. The little boy didn't like how the woman eliminated so much hateful energy.  
  
Inu Yasha's thoughts flashed to Naraku. *Not again!*  
  
"Kagome! That wasn't me! It was--"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Raw power burst out of the miko causing everyone to be blown backwards. Miroku moved over to Inu Yasha.  
  
"The more you deny it, the more she will become angry."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?! Lie and say I did, then let her kill me?!"  
  
Miroku thought for a moment.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Inu Yasha would have beat the daylights out of the monk, had the situation not become more desperate. Kagome started to   
call on the hidden power from within herself causing her to levitate off the ground.  
  
Suddenly, the ground started to shake, split, and crack as Kagome's power increased with her anger and hate. Inu Yasha  
started to slowly move toward Kagome, but the incredible power pushed him back. Yet, the hanyou moved closer.  
  
Kagome saw Inu Yasha coming towards her, so she said the one word that she always used.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Inu Yasha fell to the ground, and that caused the ground beneath him to cave in and crumble.  
  
Still, Kagome's power increased and Inu Yasha was thrown back, and was knocked into Miroku.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" the monk shouted to the hanyou through the winds and power. His robes flip flapped in the wind as he turned to   
his half demon companion.  
  
"Nani?!" the hanyou shouted back.  
  
The ground shook harder, even though Kagome levitated above the ground, and she concentrated her power into her hands. The   
ground split and broke.  
  
"Oh no!" Sango cried out. "She's going to destroy the world!"  
  
Kohaku was huddled and crying in his sister's arms as Sango protected her little brother from flying rocks and debris.  
  
Trees were uprooted and thrown back. Miroku turned to Inu Yasha and grabbed his red kimono in desperation.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO SHOW KAGOME-SAMA AN EMOTION STRONGER THAN HATE AND ANGER!" Miroku yelled even louder over the winds picking up  
and forcing him and Inu Yasha back more.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF EMOTION IS THAT?!" Inu Yasha yelled back.  
  
Suddenly, an air-born Sanbi made a crash landing into Inu Yasha, and both went flying back and crashed into the ground. Inu   
Yasha looked to see if Sanbi was okay. The girl lay motionless. That reminded Inu Yasha of the time he faced off against   
Sesshomaru for the second time.  
  
His love for Kagome was so strong that he was willing to sacrifice himself in order to let Miroku and Shippou escape with   
Kagome.  
  
*I loved her enough to make sure she was still alive. Love....*  
  
The hanyou turned back to Kagome.  
  
"I love you, ore mo Kagome. My Kagome."  
  
(ore mo = (oh-lre moh) my...)  
  
Inu Yasha picked Sanbi up, placed her in Miroku's arms, and struggled toward Kagome.   
  
Kagome saw him coming toward her again, and she shouted the word.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Inu Yasha crashed to the ground, but still moved to Kagome by crawling. He dug his long claws into the ground, and moved to   
Kagome.  
  
*The bastard doesn't know when to give up!* Kagome thought.  
  
The miko gained more power, and Inu Yasha was forced back, but his claws kept him from flying back again.  
  
This time, mountains crumbled and volcanos erupted all around the world. Inu Yasha didn't have much time. While Kagome was   
concentrating on her power, Inu Yasha finnaly got to her.   
  
Suddenly, all was quiet. Not a breeze passed by, not a blade of grass (well, what was left of it) turned. No immense power   
coming from Kagome. Nothing. And yet, the world was still there.  
  
Inu Yasha held Kagome's wrists in his hands, while she struggled and cursed. Kagome kicked Inu Yasha on the knee, but the  
hanyou still held on.  
  
"You are nothing but a worthless hanyou!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears folded down in a sad way, and yet he still forgave her, and then embraced her.  
  
Kagome had her feet on the ground once more, and Inu Yasha was on his knees, hugging Kagome around her waist. Inu Yasha   
hugged her tighter, and pressed his face more into her stomach. Tears rolled down his eyes, his ears pressed against his   
head, and he choked out a sob. All Kagome could do was stand there and look down at the hanyou with wide eyes.  
  
Sanbi looked at the scene, and felt her heart break. Inu Yasha was still in love with Kagome, and always will be. Sanbi   
forced a smile and said to herself,  
  
"They deserve each other... but then, why do I feel this way?"  
  
Inu Yasha finally spoke to Kagome in a voice that held so much emotion, even Kagome could hardly recognize it.  
  
"Kagome... I never meant to hurt you.... Please don't hate me... 'cause I already hate myself...."  
  
With those words said with love from the heart, Kagome's anger and hate that clogged her heart crumbled away, and blew away  
like the dust does when the wind blows. Kagome burst out into a sob, got on her knees with Inu Yasha and hugged him,   
crying her pain and torment into his chest.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't hesitate to hug his Kagome back, crying with her and her suffering.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha! I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shh. It's not your fault, koishii. It will never be your fault."  
  
And Kagome's sobs continued, and echoed into the still air.  
To Be Continued.... (last chapter! I swear it!)  
Ch. 12: "Good-byes Are Always Hard"  
(I'm gonna let this chappy be a surprise! ^_~)  
AN: Wow! So much emotion! I need a break. I promise the next chapter will be the LAST! It's also a song chapter, so I hope  
you enjoy it! Happy Thanksgiving everybody!!! ^_^  
jenn-chan: You will find out in the next and final chapter who is going with who! ^_^ I went to the site, and now I'm   
praying that Kikyo is finally dead. But knowing Takahashi-sama, she would torture us!! T_T I also don't mind long   
reviews!! They always make my day!! ^_^  
THE INFAMOUS DUKE OF SPADES: I'm glad I got your review! I don't see you that much in some reviews. But thanks for taking   
the time to review!! ^_^ n-e-way, you got the basic plot of the story correct. Naraku is always messing with Kagome  
because, like he said, he needed to give her a reason to hate him because only people who don't hate him can defeat him.   
But he was defeated n-e-way! ^_^ Inu Yasha does love Kagome. Kagome's family is messed up because of Nigura (bastard!).   
Find out in the next chapter! ^_^ Maybe she'll go to Heaven.... Why does Inu-chan always attract all these women....   
*thinks* One major reason: BECAUSE THE DOG IS HOOOOOOOT!!!!!! ^___________________________^  
Eike: Well, I think I've done enough Inu torture for one story. ^_^ I love that anime face! ^_^ Don't torch him too   
much! @_@   
Anata: I included that part just for you. ^_^  
lovely moonlight maiden: *sniff You TRULY made my day!! It's also reviewers like you that gives authors the strength and   
endurance to create more! That's why I think wonderful people like you are truly Heaven sent! I was feeling a bit bad and  
discouraged because of a certain reviewer, then I read your review. It truly made me sooo incredibly happy and proud   
(for once) of being a story writer! Words cannot describe my deepest graduated, and "thank you", I feel is never enough.   
But since I can't describe my deepest thanks, I'll have to settle for just that. Sorry. I wish I can say more! T_T My   
deepest thanks and graduated to you and the wonderful people out there just like you! Gyah! I was just hoping you wouldn't  
read the Rurouni Kenshin one.... NOOOOOOOOO!!!! T_T My nightmare come true!!!!!!  
Rinoa: Sorry. Are you still going to read the story?? *falls to the ground and begs  
nicole: I take it you're a Kouga fan? ^_^ Personally, I think that Kouga is not as dumb as he lets on! I also like his   
character because, even though he is pretty simple, he is a bit mysterious. I just gotta have a story with him in it, so   
don't worry! I'll think of one, whether my other friends like it or not! ^_^  
a prick like you: GYAH!!! *stop, drops, and rolls on the ground to put out the flame* Well, I guess since us people always  
write stories like this, we are not tired of the same old thing. But if you want something different, then YOU write it,   
k? :P   
violettegal345: Well, Kagome didn't destroy the world. Yah! ^_^ And the next chapter is bitter-sweet. One person gains,  
another looses. *sigh I need a story with just humor and romance! *thinks I got it! I'll write it after my next fic,   
"Minds of Insanity"!   
Hyperactive Kitsune: Nope! Kagome didn't destroy the world! ALL APPLAUDED INU YAHSA!!!!! *everyone claps* n-e-way, yea, I  
read that Kikyo died in the manga. *gets on her knees and bows to the great Takahashi-sama* But knowing her, she did   
that, then Kikyo comes back, then Takahashi-sama will laugh because of our torture! But even if she does that, she is still   
the greatest anime creator out there! Go Takahashi-sama!!! ^_^ 


	12. Goodbyes Are Always Hard

Disclaimer: Do you people acctualy read these things?! Well, just incase, I do NOT own Inu Yasha, nor the song "Dearest."  
*This story is still dedicated to Melonie (A.K.A: Miko). I'm still sorry Fate took everything away from you.  
I Wish It Was Different  
Ch. 12: "Goodbyes Are Always Hard"  
The sun rose from the horrizion, and proceeded to climb the sky, sheding it's warmth to the earth. The area where Kagome   
relised her power was scorched, yet in healing. Here was where Kagome was residing for the day. She planted tree seeds, and  
grass seeds, hoping this would some how make up for the damage she had done.  
  
Inu Yasha, her granddaughter, Sanbi, and the others forgave the miko for almost destroying the world and killing them out  
of hatered for Inu Yasha. Hatered that she no longer felt. However, Kagome wondered if she would be able to forgive   
herself for what she had done.  
  
A shadow came over her in the shape of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hi, Inu Yasha." Kagome greeted with forced happiness.  
  
"Hi, Kagome." Inu Yasha greeted back.  
  
Kagome got off her knees and brushed the soil off her kimono that she had to borrow from Kaede until she could get some   
more. The famous red pants, and white gi clothes, yet her hair hung freely and it flowed around her as the wind lightly   
blew.  
  
Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome with her backside pressed into him. The demon leaned his nose into her hair and   
inhaled her sweet sent. Her always loved that smell. It wasn't the fake smell of her herbal shampoos or body washes. It was   
just her. Her own sent. And to Inu Yasha, that was the best sent of all.  
  
Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's waist, and rested her head on his chest. She listened to the   
steady heartbeats that made her close her eyes and not care about anything else.  
  
"Sanbi is leaving. She asked me to tell you that."  
  
"Saiai-chan?" Kagome looked up at her hanyou. He nodded. "She hasn't left yet, has she?"  
  
"Iie. She wanted to say goodbye, that's all."  
  
"Well, then let's go."  
  
And Kagome took Inu Yasha by the hand and led him to the village.  
*It would be nice if we could put away  
And throw out everything  
Except what really mattered.  
But reality is just cruel*  
Sanbi waited near Kaede's hut. The poor old woman sometimes hardly had her own hut to herself. The old miko won't admit it,   
but she enjoyed the company. Then she saw the figures of Inu Yasha and Kagome coming towards her.  
  
The girl waved her arms at the couple, smiling at the same time.  
*In such times  
I see you laughing  
Whenever I close my eyes*  
Kagome ran up to her granddaughter and kissed her on the top of her head and embraced her into a deep hug.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my time, Anma-chan. I was wondering if you will be alright staying here."  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and smiled.  
  
"I'll be okay, Saiai-chan. Besides, I'm younger than my own son! And I don't want to give him a heart attack by letting   
him see me!"  
  
Kagome laughed. It wasn't the fake, or forced, laugh Sanbi grew to up knowing. It was a natural laugh from the heart. And  
the miko's granddaughter could see that her Anma-chan was truly happy. Sanbi couldn't help but smile in joy.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked at the sene before him. His real, true Kagome was back. She no longer held the look of a dead woman, but   
of the woman he knew before everything was taken away from them.   
*Until the day I reach eternal sleep  
That smiling face  
Will have to stay with me without fail*  
There comes a time in life when you get that rare second chance. And this was that rare second chance for Kagome, as well   
as himself.  
  
"Do you want me to leave the yellow backpack here?" Sanbi asked.  
  
"No, you can have it. Besides, I can't go to that world and back anymore to get more ramen!"  
  
"HEY!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Kagome laughed again. Sanbi noticed the great change in the woman she admired for years. It made Sanbi very happy for   
Kagome and Inu Yasha. Sanbi sniffed.  
  
"It's like I'm forced to say goodbye all over again." she exclaimed.  
  
Kagome hugged her aching granddaughter with love.  
  
"You will never have to say goodbye again. Even though you won't be able to see me again, that doesn't mean I'm not there.   
I'll always be there my little Saiai-chan."  
  
Sanbi sniffed again and nodded.  
  
"I already said goodbye to everyone else, so I should be going now before I loose my nerve."  
  
"A wish on a far away star at night." Kagome told Sanbi.  
  
The girl turned back to her grandmother and smiled. The one sentence Kagome would always tell Sanbi before she went to   
sleep, and Sanbi would always finish the statement.  
  
"And a happy girl in the morning." Sanbi finished.  
  
Sanbi picked up the yellow backpack and started towards the bone well.   
  
"Inu Yasha, will you please go with her?" Kagome asked the demon.  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged, his way of saying, "Of course."  
*People are so sad  
So they don't forget, but...*  
The trip to the bone well was a siglent one. The well was now within view.  
  
"Well, this is my stop." Sanbi exclaimed to Inu Yasha.  
  
He nodded. Sanbi dropped the pack next to the well, and hugged Inu Yasha tightly. Her grip would have choked any normal   
man, but Inu Yasha was not normal.... in a good way.  
  
"You," Sanbi continued. "You I will miss most of all."  
  
"Thanks for all your help." Inu Yasha thanked.  
  
Sanbi looked up in suprise.  
  
"What?! Can't I say 'thank you' with out people looking at me like I lost my mind?!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Inu Yasha."  
  
Sanbi grabbed the pack and slinged it over her shoulder. She turned back to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Since I can't have your heart, Inu Yasha, can I be your granddaughter?"  
  
"You will always be my granddaughter. Forever."  
  
Sanbi smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, jii-chan. I'll always remember you."  
  
"Will you please get going before I get a headache from all this sweetness!" Inu Yasha asked, his voice choking in his   
throat.  
  
"If you don't take care of Anam-chan, I swear I'll come back and kick your ass!"  
  
Inu Yasha laughed at that. Sanbi jumped into the well, her sent following her. Inu Yasha heard a whisper before she   
disappeared.  
  
"I love you, Inu Yasha."  
  
And she was gone.  
  
"I love you, too, Sa-chan." Inu Yasha whispered back.  
  
Yes, he did love her, in fact her grew quite fonder of her, but not in the way he loved Kagome. It was more of a little   
sister endearment. But it was love no less. The strongest, most greatest emotion off all, yet it was still fragile.  
*For that which I should love  
For that which gives me love  
I will do what I can*  
Sanbi came out of the other side of the well, and climbed out. She went inside the house, and found her mother in the   
kitchen, cooking.  
  
"Ah! Sanbi-chan! You're back!"  
  
"Hai, Okaa-san."  
  
Sanbi put the yellow pack down against the wall and ran to hug her mother. Yuki was surprised by this strange behavior. She   
hasn't hugged her mother since she was five.  
  
"Why, Sanbi, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"I just missed you." Sanbi replied, her voice muffled by her mother's clothes.  
  
"Sanbi. Come! I'm making lunch."  
  
So Sanbi and her mother, Yuki, made lunch together.  
  
"Sanbi?"  
  
"Hai, Okaa-chan?"  
  
Mommy. Another shock.  
  
"If you could change anything in your life, what would you change?"   
  
Sanbi pondered that for a moment.  
  
"I wouldn't changed a thing." she finnaly replied.  
Kagome stood at the foot of a cliff, over looking the vally below. The light wind picked up just a tad, however, the miko   
was too involved in her own thoughts.  
  
She thought all about her past with Inu Yasha before Naraku messed it up.  
*Back then, when we met  
It was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got hurt, didn't we?*  
Inu Yasha cautiously approached Kagome, so she didn't get scared and fall off the cliff. However, Kagome senced that he was   
there, and she turned around with a bright smile on her face.  
*Until the day I reached eternal sleep  
That smiling face  
Will have to stay with me without fail*  
Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha and embraced him. He returned the hug deeply. He looked deep into her beautiful slate eyes.   
He slowly leaned forward, but not hesatantly, and sealed her lips with his. They pulled back after a while and looked deep   
into each other's eyes.  
  
"Beautiful." Inu Yasha whispered. "You are absolutly beautiful. And the best part is, you're all mine!"  
  
Kagome giggled at his playful possesiveness.   
  
"What were you doing here anyway?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything. Our past, our friends, Sanbi."  
  
"She left down the well."  
  
"She'll be okay, Inu Yasha."  
  
"I know."  
  
They both remained siglent. Holding each other in their arms, worshiping each other.  
*Back then, when we met  
It was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?...*  
Finally, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"I remember what my Kaa-san told me once. She said, 'Home is not a building. It is where your heart feels it belongs'."  
  
"That's a good quote."  
  
The two lovers turned to the valley below them. Inu Yasha took Kagome's hand in his, and she rested her head on his   
shoulder.  
  
"I'm home, anata." Kagome told her love.  
  
"Welcome home, koishii."  
*We got there in the end*  
The End  
AN: YES! MY FIRST COMPLETED FIC EVER!!!! YES! ^_^  
Special Thanks: I would like to thank God for my extra time in my little pathetic life. I would mostly like to thank   
EVERYONE who took the time and patiance to read and reviw. Without you guys, I wouln't have been able to complete this   
fic! And a special thanks to my Auntie for cooking a GREAT Thanksgiving meal!! She sure can cook!!! ^_^  
IMPORTANT: Be on the look out for my next fic, "Minds of Insanity" warning though! It deals a lot with psychology and   
the human mind, so it might be a bit confusing, but just give it a chance, please? Thanks!! ^_^  
Kagome-Chan: The did!!! ^_^  
Fallon: Yes, Nigura did die a painful, grueling death!! ^_^ And Naraku is dead!!! YEA!!! But in the manga and anime, he   
just WON'T die!!!! :( Thank you for liking my story!!!   
???????: You just read chapter twelve. Hope you like!! ^_^ I just finished this story! Yeah!! I have yet to read an angst  
story that will actually make me cry. I know there is one out there, and I have yet to find it. Any suggestions? And Happy  
Thanksgiving! ^_^  
Clump: That's okay. You don't have to give a long review! I hope you liked this story! ^_^  
niasdreams Well, hope you like this early Christmas present!! ^_^ And I hope you had lots of turkey!! It was ham for me,  
but it was still just as good!   
Trunks Gal: Yeah! Now you don't have to kill me!!! Hope you liked this story!! Please be on the look out for the next   
one!! ^_^ And, well, Inu-chan adopted Sanbi.... is that a good thing?  
violettegal345: Yep. I also felt sorry for Sanbi while writing this ficcy. Oh well. At least Sanbi got a part of Inu   
Yasha's heart, even if it wasn't what she wanted.   
Hyperactive Kitsune: Was the last chapter good? I hope so. ^_^() I guess we can pretend that Sanbi married someone who   
loves and cares for her! If you can think of a sequel, please tell me, and I'll see what I can do! ^_^  
Animaniac Girl: Happy Thanksgiving to you, too! Yep, they poisoned him! ^_^ Homework on Thanksgiving break?! _   
ouch.... My sympathies go out to you, and I hope you can get it done in time to enjoy your break!   
notaningen: I don't don't know why everyone is hating on my Sanbi!! But at least it was a happy ending! I hope you enjoyed   
the story! ^_^  
B-chan: *cowers from the giant mallet O_O eh... sorry! Nope. It all turned out great in the end. Kagome died of old age.   
I don't know if I should do a sequel, but I purposely didn't mention where the Shikon no Tama went! *mysterous music in the  
background  
lovely moonlight maiden: Ah! You reviewed again! I thought you would have ran off after reading the Rurouni Kenshin   
fic.... -_-() Well, I hope you liked the story. And I'll be writing some more, so I hope to see you soon!! ^_^  
Kagome-Chan: Uh, well, in a way, they did! so... ^_^ Hope you liked the story!!  
B-chan I don't know. Can they be brought back to life again? I sure hope not! Yea, I can see your point about Kikyo hating  
Kagome, but I still hate her, and that doesn't give Kikyo an excuse to kill Kagome! But I hope you enjoyed the story! ^_^ 


End file.
